


League of Shadows

by Peanutbuttertoast



Series: Out of Darkness [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbuttertoast/pseuds/Peanutbuttertoast
Summary: After three years of marriage, Faith and Bruce are finally expecting their first child but an unexpected encounter and a possible new foe threatens everything Faith and Bruce have worked so hard to build together.  Will their love prevail or will it be torn asunder by the darkness?





	1. More than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my story Faith’s Dark Knight.....these wonderful characters belong to Joss Whedon, Christopher Nolan, DC Comics, and the creators of Arrow (Berlanti, Guggenheim and Kreisberg).....hope you all enjoy. If you’re new to this series please read Faith’s Dark Knight first to get context for this story.......

After everything he and Faith had been through together, Bruce couldn’t believe that he was finally going to be a Father. The road to get here had been long. Discovering that Slayers, Vampires and Demons were real and that magic really existed...it had all led to his beautiful wife barreling into his life and changing it irrevocably for the better. When Faith had died, Bruce had thought he’d never know happiness again but when she’d come back to him, he vowed in that moment that he would never, ever let her go again.

When they’d returned to their Penthouse, Bruce led Faith up to their room and took his time making love to his wife. They hadn’t gone this long in their marriage without sex; the longest had been a little over a week when Faith had been in Rome and Bruce had left to London for business. It had taken him over a week to close the deal he’d been after, but by the end he’d been a jumbled mess of sexual frustration. Up until that point, they’d had sex almost daily and it had often confounded Bruce how Faith had not gotten pregnant early on in their marriage. 

But once he’d realized how different Slayer biology was to normal human biology it made a bit more sense. In a conversation he’d had with Rupert Giles about a year ago, the man had admitted that there had never been an active Slayer who’d gotten pregnant. Robin Wood’s mother had given birth before she’d received the call. Bruce hadn’t been overly concerned at that time, but now that his wife was pregnant with their first child, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and keep her safe. 

“You’re brooding.” Faith quipped as she rolled over and straddled his waist, her long brown hair falling over them like a curtain of silk. 

“Am not.” Bruce grinned up playfully. 

“Definitely are; don’t get all protective on me husband, you know I’m fully capable of taking care of myself.”

Chuckling deeply, Bruce’s hazel eyes gleamed with warm affection. “Fuck I love you wife.”

Faith’s answering grin was mischievous but her eyes glowed with unrestrained happiness. “Yes, and I love you and I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”

Bruce gripped Faith’s body to his and rolled her beneath him, biting her shoulder in warning. “Yes, and you didn’t respond to my texts or voicemails; Angel’s either. You promised me you’d never leave me again beautiful.”

Faith sighed, as she gazed up into her husband’s eyes that were filled with so many emotions, but there was a bit of hurt and confusion buried underneath all the other stuff. 

“I’m so sorry but I didn’t know what to say. I was angry at myself and the situation. The first week after I left I just cried almost every night after getting back to the hotel. After the second week, I went running and then patrolling most nights.”

At Bruce’s growl of unhappiness, Faith flinched. “You went patrolling whilst pregnant! Damn it Faith!”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant Bruce! I needed to slay something...anything..”

Bruce hummed but his eyes were still angry. “And did you find anything to kill?”

Faith shrugged. “Not much. A half dozen vamps and one demon. Ever since my little trip to death and back there hasn’t been much activity anywhere. Even Buffy commented on it when I talked to her.”

“You talked to Buffy?”

Faith grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, a few times. She told me I was being selfish and petty too so don’t worry, she agreed with you without even knowing it.”

Bruce sighed and kissed his wife softly before moving them back to where Faith was cradled into his side. “Well that’s something I suppose. How is Miss Summers faring these days?”

“Fine; she and Spike are fine. They are in Los Angeles right now helping Angel with some stuff.”

“Miss Summer’s has some questionable relationship choices, not that I don’t like Mr. Spike..”

“No, I get what you’re saying. I don’t think Buffy is ever going to settle down. She is a Slayer too and while she’s not the only one, my semi-retirement has thrusted her back into being the Chosen One again. I would feel bad...”

“But you don’t.”

“Nope.” Faith lifted her head and grinned. “Not in the least. I can slay if I want to but I’d much rather expend that energy fucking my husband; he’s definitely more exciting than slaying a few vamps.”

This got a genuine laugh from Bruce as he pulled her up and kissed her hard. “Just what every man wants to hear. I’m glad that fucking me is more satisfying than slaying.”

Staring into Bruce’s eyes, Faith noticed that he didn’t look quite as exhausted as he had this morning at his office. Running her hand down his cheek, Faith hummed in concern. 

“You look a bit better than this morning...you haven’t been sleeping well either?”

Bruce sighed heavily and then shook his head. “No, nightmares pretty much every night for the last couple weeks.”

Faith’s breath hitched. “What about?”

“Different things.” Bruce prevaricated and noticed his wife’s eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“No secrets, remember?”

“I remember beautiful.”

“Then perhaps you might show me last nights dream.”

Bruce sat up a bit and then pulled Faith up with him. They had tried this several times over the course of their marriage. Faith’s telepathic abilities had grown exponentially with time and as a result, she could speak silently to him across a crowded room, and even when they were on opposite sides of the Manor. She could send images to him as well and over the past year she had been able to extract images from his mind if she’d needed to. It was more feelings; like empathic abilities, but if she concentrated hard enough and if he could center his thoughts...Bruce had been able to show her his own thoughts when she’d asked. 

As they sat together, with Faith straddling his lap and making eye contact...Bruce tried to focus his mind on the images from his nightmare. He knew the moment the connection was made, because Faith cupped his cheeks and then slowly guided his thoughts to where she could make sense of them. 

When the connection was finally broken, the shocked look of horror on his wife’s face as well as the tears leaking down her cheeks made Bruce feel awful. When he went to speak, Faith shook her head and placed her fingers against his lips to keep him silent. 

“Bruce? You don’t really think I could ever hate you under any circumstances, do you?”

“Faith,” Bruce admonished, “you know I don’t have control over my dreams like you do. You left, and didn’t call me or text me! I was despondent thinking you might leave me. The subconscious thoughts were there, even though I knew deep down you’d never do that but I couldn’t help but feel uncertain.”

Faith’s breath hitched on a sob as she leant forward and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes she pulled back and rested her forehead onto his as she spoke out haltingly. 

“You are my entire world, my husband. I could never hate you and I will never leave you not if I have anything to say about it. I’m so sorry that my own insecurities made you feel that way too. Bruce, you know how much I love you. I died to save you and Gotham; to give you a chance at a real life...not a half life. Even if you had chosen Rachel in the end, I would’ve never held that against you. Yes, I would’ve been devastated but I never would have returned to the land of the living no matter what the Powers offered me. My life isn’t worth living without you in it.”

Bruce gripped his wife’s face and kissed her deeply before rolling her back underneath him. After a few moments when air became a biological need, they both separated a bit and Bruce spoke out with emotion. 

“My life isn’t worth living either, without you beautiful. This past month has been a stark reminder of what my life was like before you barreled your way into it with your fearlessness, not to mention your overwhelmingly sexy self. I am lost without you beautiful. Please don’t leave me again.”

“I promise I won’t. This past month was torture for me as well. I was so lost Bruce. I just didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t get past the fact that you would end up resenting me if I couldn’t give you a child. I know that was ridiculous but it doesn’t change the fact that I could never leave you. It would destroy me.”

“Me as well, beautiful.” Bruce admitted without hesitation before his eyes took on a mischievous glow. “You know wife, I think you still owe me a favor if memory serves I believe I never did collect on that.”

Faith rolled her eyes, but her smirk was playful. “Jerk, that was three years ago. How can you remember that shit?”

Bruce chuckled. “I’m your jerk, remember? So I think you should make good on that favor, my sexy wife.”

Faith’s smile was positively sinful before she pushed her husband onto his back and started kissing down his chest, slowly working her way until she reached his erection, that was ready to go again. Fuck, the man was gifted!

Humming happily, Faith slowly engulfed Bruce’s dick into her mouth and suckled on it like her own personal lolly; she absolutely fucking loved attending to her gorgeous husband this way and simply got off on the way he moaned out her name as he came down her throat. The fact that he tasted divine didn’t hurt in the least either. 

Strong hands gripped the back of her head as Faith spent extra time fondling Bruce as she sucked on him. She placed her index finger from her right hand into her mouth as she sucked and lubricated it fully before reaching down and gently inserting it into Bruce’s back hole.....softly rubbing the spot that was guaranteed to set him off quickly. 

Bruce’s moans got louder and Faith grinned over his erection as she looked up into hazel eyes that were nearly black with desire, her name falling like a prayer from her husband’s lips as he arched and then squirted everything he had down her throat. 

Sucking him clean, Faith removed her finger and when she pulled back, she kissed the tip of his dick lovingly before placing her chin on Bruce’s stomach, her eyes glinting with pleasure and pride. 

Bruce grinned down in amazement as he shook his head at his wife. “Have I told you today how fucking beautiful you are?”

Faith giggled and shook her head before moving off the bed and heading for the shower, knowing her husband would follow when he could manage it. 

It was only a few minutes later when the door to their shower opened and strong arms engulfed her from behind, a gentle kiss warmed the side of her neck. 

“I was thinking?” Bruce whispered playfully. 

“Aren’t you always?”

Teeth bit into her shoulder in retaliation of the quip, but Faith just laughed before she responded, “You were saying?”

“I was thinking,” Bruce snarked out, “that we might go on a nice vacation together. Our anniversary is a couple weeks away?”

Faith hummed out in agreement. “Where did you have in mind, oh husband of mine?”

“Well, Disneyworld did enter my mind,” Bruce grinned as Faith just rolled her eyes, “but I thought you might like to go somewhere tropical. You seemed to enjoy the Maldives? And we haven’t had a real vacation since our honeymoon.”

“That does sound tempting. Weeks of sun and sand and minimal clothing?”

“Mmmhmm,” Bruce kissed his way up to Faith’s ear before he whispered deeply, “clothing definitely would be optional.”

Turning around into her husband’s embrace, Faith lifted her arms around Bruce’s neck and stared up into his eyes. “So where would you like to take me?”

“I was thinking Bora Bora.”

“Isn’t that in Tahiti?”

“It is.”

Faith’s eyebrows lifted as she thought about it for a moment. “I think that sounds perfect, but please don’t get our own private island. As much as I enjoyed the privacy, it’s not necessary to spend so much money on something like that.”

Bruce just smiled lovingly at his wife....even after all this time she abhorred extravagance. “I make no promises beautiful. I’d rather not share you...you know this about me.”

Nodding in resignation Faith grabbed her bottle of body wash and handed it to Bruce, the unspoken request was always followed through upon. “How long would we be gone?”

Bruce lathered up Faith’s body as he spoke. “A month...if your OB gives permission.”

“Are you planning on coming to my appointments with me?”

Bruce’s gaze met hers from where he was sitting on the shower seat as he lathered up her feet one at a time. “Do you even need to ask that question?”

Faith shrugged. “Just checking.”

“Yes, well...for the record, I fully plan on being at every appointment as I’m sure I’ll have many questions for your OB.”

“Control freak much?”

Bruce grinned. “You already know the answer to that question beautiful. Shall I demonstrate?”

Faith’s breath caught as she bit her lip at the look her husband was giving her. “What did you have in mind?”

Gripping his wife’s hips and pulling her towards him, Bruce smirked before latching his mouth on Faith’s pussy, her hands instinctively gripping onto his head as he feasted upon her until she broke apart with a shattered cry of his name. He then turned her around to face the shower wall before standing and pushing himself into her from behind, while pinning her arms above her head...her lusty moans fueling his desire.

When he felt her body tighten, Bruce took one of his hands and reached around, pinching Faith’s clit hard and her screams had him following her over the edge almost immediately.

As they collapsed against the shower wall spent, Bruce whispered deeply into his wife’s ear. “I love you so much beautiful.”

“As I love you, more than anything.”


	2. Married life 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce find new ground.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine......

Later that night as her husband was sleeping, Faith just sat there watching him...his face completely relaxed and peaceful which abated her guilt somewhat. The images from Bruce’s dream wouldn’t leave her mind as her eyes greedily raked over his face and body as he slept. How could Bruce ever think that she could hate him? She didn’t think he was having second thoughts about their marriage. Faith wasn’t jealous of the specter of Rachel anymore; but did her husband think she still thought he’d harbored feelings for his old flame? Or was the dream just a manifestation of his deepest fears? 

Faith never had nightmares persay...just prophetic dreams about her father. Oh, she’d dreamt about Bruce—particularly when they were just starting out. Her dreams had been quite explicit and completely inappropriate for public consumption where her husband was concerned. Even after three years, he still completely overwhelmed her everyday. Women still lusted after him constantly, but he never looked at anyone the way he did her. He never smiled for anyone the way he did for her and Bruce Wayne never capitulated to anyone’s desires or whims the way he did for her. Faith rarely ever asked for anything extravagant from her husband, because he would give her whatever she wanted and she knew it. So her requests were only done when it was something she truly wanted. Her first request of a motorcycle a few months after they’d returned from their honeymoon had been met with excited enthusiasm, as her husband contacted every motorcycle company to send out someone so she could look at their inventory. She’d eventually settled upon a Ducati Streetfighter S, which Bruce had thought very appropriate. He’d purchased the bike with relish and the two of them spent many a summer afternoon riding around the outskirts of Gotham enjoying the speed and each other. 

Faith hadn’t asked for anything again until almost eighteen months later. She and Bruce had gone to a charity auction at Sotheby’s in New York City benefitting the Metropolitan Museum and one of the items up for sale had been an 18th century Boateng Saber, that was inlaid with not only gold, silver and copper but the handle was handcrafted from the finest white ivory with gold filigree. The piece was a one of a kind, and when Faith had seen it in the auction catalog, her breath had hitched in appreciation. Bruce, being the ever watchful husband he was had noticed immediately what had caught her attention and when the item came up for bid, he’d bided his time until the bidding had stalled around seven million dollars. He had then reached for her hand, kissed the back of it with a small smile and a wink, then raised the final bid another cool million just because he could. 

The whispers from the crowd were nothing compared to the astonished gasp of Faith as she had smiled widely at her husband and his answering smirk letting her know that he expected to be handsomely rewarded for his generosity...and he had been...six times that night. 

Faith knew the one thing she’d desperately wanted more than anything was the one thing money couldn’t buy. As she covered her abdomen with her hand and sighed happily, she couldn’t believe that their baby was growing inside of her...finally. It was all she’d ever wanted and Faith knew that if Bruce could’ve bought this for her, he’d have done so years ago. 

Realizing that sleep wouldn’t be coming anytime soon, Faith quietly moved out of their bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Bruce’s T-shirt’s, pulling her hair back and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She was hungry...not having eaten much due to the nausea, but right now she was ravenous. 

Alfred was currently at the Manor and didn’t know she had returned so Faith made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs, milk and some vegetables...deciding on an omelette. 

As she silently cut up the peppers and tomatoes, Faith couldn’t help but grin at how much she actually enjoyed cooking. Alfred had spent many an afternoon showing her how to cook. Bruce had teased her mercilessly at first, but secretly she knew he adored the fact that Alfred had taken her under his wing. 

Staring out the Penthouse window, Faith couldn’t help but smile softly at how blessed her life had turned out. Sometimes she still had to pinch herself just as a reminder that this wasn’t a dream and that she really was Mrs. Bruce Wayne and pregnant with what she hoped was the first child of many. 

As she pulled down a skillet and set it on the stove, her Slayer hearing picked up footsteps upstairs and then a few minutes later she could hear Bruce walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

The first omelette was just completed as her husband came into the kitchen looking disheveled but achingly handsome as he ran a hand through his dark brown locks. 

“Hey beautiful, something smells good.”

Faith grinned as she looked over her shoulder. “Would you like one?”

Bruce nodded as he moved over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long sip and seating himself on the barstool on the other side of the granite countertop. 

“Did you get any sleep baby?”

“No. I just watched you sleep for a while, then decided I was hungry.”

“Hmmm...you need to get your rest.”

Faith smiled as she plated the second omelette and brought both plates over, setting one in front of her husband and one next to him before grabbing some utensils and napkins. “You want some juice?”

“No water’s fine.” Bruce then took a bite of the omelette and hummed in appreciation. “This is good wife. I’ve missed your cooking.”

Faith giggled as she sat down next to her husband and started eating. “I’m no Alfred, but I was just thinking about how much better I’ve gotten with this whole cooking thing since we’ve been married. Three years ago you would’ve gotten cereal, maybe pop tarts to eat.”

“I don’t know about that baby. You did make some excellent pancakes from what I recall.”

“And you still can’t get your own coffee in the morning, pretty boy.”

Bruce chuckled. “Guilty as charged. You like waiting on me though, don’t deny it.”

“Humph.” Faith groused, “I like giving you blow jobs but that doesn’t mean I enjoy sounding like your personal maid.”

Bruce stuttered out a guffaw, before he leant over in belly laughter. After a few moments he just grinned widely at his wife. “I fucking love you.”

“So you’ve said.” Faith quipped. 

“And I’ll keep on saying it.” Bruce admitted happily as he took another bite of his omelette. 

“Good to know,” Faith smiled, finishing another bite of her omelette before she continued, “How’s the research with Dr. Pavel going? Is the schematic for the reactor done yet?”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Bruce nodded. “We are working on the patent as we speak, although it may be another couple months before all the paperwork is complete. Leonid thinks that the quantity of the metal within the chest is enough to make sixteen reactors. Each reactor has the capacity to power an entire city for at least 100 years if his calculations are correct.”

“And the conversion to nuclear fission? Is that going to be a problem?”

Bruce smirked at his wife. Her intelligence was disarming because she’d often chose to employ it discriminately...but it was sexy nonetheless. 

“The reactors will be able to be shut down remotely by Wayne Enterprises should someone try and steal the reactor itself before implementation. Once inserted into the power grid, it will automatically deactivate and lock down should anyone remove it from the grid without the proper key sequence, which only myself and Lucius will be aware of.”

“That sounds promising then.” Faith admitted as she stood up and took her dishes over to the sink, rinsing them off and placing them into the dishwasher. “How will you go about distribution?”

Bruce stood up and followed suit, rinsing off his plate and placing it next to Faith’s as she watched him with amusement dancing from her eyes. “Gotham will receive the first one as a test case. I’ve already discussed it with the Mayor and the city council and they are in agreement. If it works as promised, I will entertain bidding capital from other cities.”

“How much do you think each reactor is worth potentially?”

“Honestly?” Bruce queried, and Faith nodded. “A billion each isn’t too conservative of an estimate but my guess is that it will come down to cost allocation and reinvestment opportunities. If I can generate good will for Wayne Energy globally, then the profit for Wayne Enterprises will quadruple our bottom line.”

Faith sat back and thought about this for a moment before she shook her head in wonder. “So Wayne Enterprises cash flow is somewhere in the nine billion dollar range currently, yes?”

Bruce nodded. “The overall valuation of the company is probably closer to twenty billion at this point.”

“How much of the company’s cash have you invested into this project?”

“About a third.”

Faith’s eyes widened comically. “That’s a lot of money Bruce!”

“It is, but the investment will pay off in the long run. Trust me beautiful.”

“That’s not even a question. Of course I trust you.” 

Bruce wrapped his arms around his wife’s body and pulled her flush with him as he leant done and gave her a heated kiss, which she responded to instantly. For a few moments they were lost in each other before Faith sighed and pulled back, taking Bruce’s hand and leading him back to their bedroom. 

Once they’d gotten back upstairs, clothes came off as Bruce situated his wife into his side, wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders. Faith laid her head on Bruce’s shoulder and started rubbing his chest with her hand. Both were quiet for some time before Faith spoke up. 

“How’s Alfred?”

Bruce smirked. “He’s been missing you almost as much as I have. He’s asked about you daily, I think it hurt him that you didn’t check in with him either.”

Faith nodded solemnly, as she buried her face into her husband’s chest. “I have some serious atoning to do.”

“Hmmmm...probably. But Alfred was more worried than anything. We both were beautiful. We didn’t know how to help you. I think he will forgive you, once you tell him our happy news.”

Faith’s smile was radiant as she gazed up in wonder at her handsome husband. “It’s the best news, isn’t it?”

Bruce grinned and nodded before rolling his wife’s body back underneath his. “It is and you will have to be patient with me Faith. I’m going to be overprotective and more controlling than normal. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and our child but I can’t change who I am. You know this about me.”

Faith sighed softly before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on her husband’s lips. “I know, and it’s okay. I love who you are...controlling jerk and all.”

Bruce chuckled deeply before responding with that glint in his eye that had Faith squirming in need underneath him. “I think we need to catch up for lost time. I didn’t get to indulge in you for a month wife. I don’t expect we will be leaving this room for a few days at least.”

“Then put that spectacular toy to use right now, husband...make me scream.”

“Fuck I love you baby.”

Bruce’s mouth locked onto his wife’s with unbridled passion and it didn’t take long for him to fulfill his wife’s demand...repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. A Little Compromise and a lot of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Faith have a bit of a confrontation about Faith’s nocturnal activities.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello....hopefully those who’ve read are enjoying this follow up.....characters aren’t mine!

A few days later, Faith and Bruce finally made their way out of their bedroom and decided to venture out for the day. It was a Monday and Bruce needed to go into work for a few hours to finish up some paperwork before they left on their vacation. Alfred had come back to the Penthouse the night before, and he had been thrilled to see Faith and even more ecstatic when they had shared the news of the baby. Alfred had been more emotional than Faith had ever seen him and had to excuse himself, which had made Faith worried, but Bruce had just shaken his head fondly at his wife and told her that Alfred had been praying for this and he was just in shock. 

True enough, when Faith made her way downstairs Monday morning, she walked in on Alfred humming happily to himself as he was making Faith’s favorite breakfast: lemon crepes. They had been Martha Wayne’s favorite too, and when Faith had first tried them, she immediately understood why. They were divine. 

“Good morning Alfred.” Faith said softly as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. “Do you need any help?”

Alfred smiled and shook his head. “You just take a seat Miss Faith. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Surprisingly good. No morning sickness today so maybe I’m finally past the nausea.”

“That’s good news.” Alfred admitted. 

“It is.” Faith beamed happily as Alfred placed a plate of crepes in front of her. The first bite elicited a lusty moan of approval and Alfred chuckled, but it was the voice that spoke up behind her that had Faith blushing in embarrassment.

“I’m not sure how to feel about my beautiful wife moaning in such a way, especially since I’m not the one causing it.”

Faith turned around and grinned playfully at her handsome husband who looked devastatingly edible in his three piece pinstriped Armani suit with white shirt and dark blue tie. 

“These crepes are divine..” Faith smirked as she took another bite and moaned even louder, causing Bruce’s eyes to narrow and Alfred to shake his head in amusement as he handed his charge a cup of coffee. 

“You’re playing with fire beautiful.”

“So burn me up later, Wayne.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” Bruce smirked wickedly as he sat down and thanked Alfred for his breakfast. 

“How long are you going to be at work today?” Faith asked before taking another bite of her crepes. 

“Probably most of the day. Doug wanted to go to lunch and discuss the new defense contract we are trying to acquire. I don’t think he’s too keen on the idea.”

Faith gave her husband a contemplative look; it wasn’t like Doug to speak up unless he felt very strongly about something. 

“That’s concerning.” Faith admitted. 

“It is.” Bruce agreed. “On the surface it seemed like a good prospect but now I’m not so sure. I’m wondering if Doug has some insider information that Lucius and I aren’t privy to.”

“Probably likely.” Faith nodded as she went to take her plate to the sink, but Alfred just shook his head and took it from her causing Bruce to chuckle. 

“He’s not going to let you lift a finger now that you’re pregnant.”

“That’s ridiculous! I’m not an invalid!”

“Of course not Miss Faith,” Alfred agreed, “but it’s not necessary for you to overtax yourself either.”

Faith gave Alfred an incredulous look, while Bruce just sat back looking rather smug. “You both are ganging up on me! It’s not going to work, just so you know.”

“Of course not Miss Faith.” Alfred smiled as he went to start the clean up of breakfast, while Bruce just smirked at how petulant his wife looked at the moment. 

Faith rounded on him and pointed her finger accusingly, “You put him up to this, didn’t you!?”

“Now beautiful, we both know that Alfred does as he pleases and I have very little sway with him when it comes to things like this. You’re just going to have to learn compromise.”

Scoffing loudly, Faith glared at her husband. “When have you ever compromised, oh control freak one?!”

Bruce chuckled, but his eyes were blazing when he said, “I think I compromise enough where you’re concerned, wife.”

Faith’s gaze narrowed while Bruce just smirked at her in challenge. Alfred, deciding that perhaps he wasn’t needed at the moment, made a discreet exit from the kitchen to Faith shouting ‘coward’ after him. 

Bruce held out his hand for his wife, and she stared mutinously at it for a moment before capitulating and taking it...not complaining nor protesting when he pulled her onto his lap. 

“We had this conversation earlier beautiful. You can’t expect me to not to do everything within my power to make sure you don’t over exert yourself.”

“By cleaning my own dishes?” Faith grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest in ire. “You’re being ridiculous right now!”

Bruce nipped on Faith’s neck in warning, and she just sighed into him knowing that this was a fight she wasn’t going to win, especially if Alfred was on Bruce’s side. 

“Bruce, do you honestly think I’m going to do something to put myself or our child in jeopardy?”

“You went patrolling baby...even though you didn’t know you were pregnant...but that doesn’t change the fact that you did it. What if something had happened? You weren’t speaking to me, I had no idea what you were doing; you had no back up! What did you promise me the day we got married?”

Faith’s body sagged into her husband’s in defeat. “That I wouldn’t put myself in danger without backup, without you.”

“And yet you did exactly that.”

Glancing up, Faith’s gaze locked with Bruce’s and his eyes were filled with barely suppressed anger and fear. “You’re really angry at me about that, aren’t you?”

Bruce nodded. “I’m actually more upset by that, than not hearing from you for a month beautiful. How am I supposed to protect you if I don’t know what’s going on?”

“I can take care of myself you know?”

“Yes I do know that, but the fact remains that you don’t have to, not anymore. No more slaying Faith..no more.”

Faith’s eyes widened in shock. “You’re serious?”

Bruce nodded. “I am. Once our child is born, he or she is going to need both their parents. I haven’t had to take up the mantle of Batman in three years....”

“But you would if Gotham needed him, right?”

Bruce’s lips pursed in irritation, but he didn’t deny it. “That’s not fair husband! You can’t expect to make a blanket demand of me and not reciprocate! If you’re not going to allow me to slay then you better be willing to practice what you preach! Our child needs both their parents and news flash pretty boy, I’m far more capable of defending myself than you are!”

Bruce scowled angrily as his nostrils flared. “I’m not the one who’s pregnant!”

“No you’re not! I’ve waited three years to have this child! I died to give you back your life; to give us both the life we deserved! I’ve trusted in you to make the best choices for our family, can’t you afford me the same courtesy?”

Sighing heavily, Bruce closed his eyes in consternation as he gripped firmly onto Faith’s hips; grounding himself from losing his temper as he bit out:

“Beautiful, you’re my entire world: you and now our child. I lost you once! Please don’t ask me to be okay with you putting yourself in harms way anymore! Please don’t ask that of me.”

When Bruce’s eyes opened, Faith sighed at the abject fear radiating from the hazel depths. Faith hadn’t realized until this exact moment just what being out of touch with her husband for an entire month had done to him and now that she was pregnant, Bruce was going to be even more resolved in his desires to keep her safe and protected. Faith really had no one to blame but herself for the mess she now found herself in. 

“I will refrain from slaying under one condition.”

“And that is?” Bruce growled out in irritation, obviously not wanting to compromise. 

“That you allow Commissioner Gordon to do his job and if for some reason something comes up that requires Batman, you do your damn best to find an alternative solution before putting back on that Batsuit or so help me God, I’m going to lose my shit if I find out you didn’t and something happens to you.”

Bruce smirked but Faith just glared at her husband angrily. “I’m not kidding Wayne! I want your word.”

Bruce sighed in resignation and nodded once but Faith just folded her arms and lifted a mocking eyebrow at her husband. “Say the words.”

Chuckling softly, Bruce grabbed the back of Faith’s head and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss before pulling back and saying, “You have my solemn word..no Batman, unless I discuss it with you first. Agreed?”

“As if I have a choice in the matter. You’re a jerk.”

“True, but I’m your jerk.”

“Apparently.”

“Don’t get petulant with me baby. I’m only looking out for your well-being.”

“Yes, I know that and despite my irritation with your high-handed nature I do love that about you.”

“I know.” Bruce grinned playfully before sighing and pulling Faith off his lap. “I have to get to work, but I will call you later and perhaps I can take you out for dinner tonight?”

“Do I have to dress up?” Faith groused out unhappily, already knowing the answer. 

“Do I even need to answer that question? Perhaps you might indulge your husband and wear my favorite dress tonight.”

“You just like it because I can’t wear anything underneath it.”

Bruce’s grin was feral as his eyes blazed with lust. “There is that too.”

“Fine.”

“Good, now enjoy your day with Alfred and I will see you this afternoon.”

“Go to work husband. You have people to support with your brilliance.”

“Perhaps, but I have a wife I absolutely adore whom I enjoy spoiling, so that alone motivates me to make sure my brilliance keeps her happy.”

Faith leant over and whispered into her husband’s ear before biting it softly, “The only thing I need from you husband, is you. Everything else is just an added bonus.”

Bruce grinned and kissed his wife before sauntering out of their kitchen, leaving Faith staring appreciatively at her husband’s backside and biting her lip, then smirking as she sent a silent image to him and laughing when she heard him reply, “You’re playing with fire beautiful.”

Silently, she responded, “But I love the way you burn me up Wayne.”

His fading laughter let her know her message was received loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love!


	4. Mr. Control Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has to not only deal with Bruce being overprotective, but a possible new foe as well.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine!

Faith spent the better part of the morning following Alfred around the Penthouse pleading with him to give her something to do, but to the man’s credit he just smiled and shook his head as he did his job.

When Faith realized she wasn’t going to guilt Alfred into changing his mind, she decided to go for a swim in their pool, and then she took a nap in the early afternoon; feeling a bit more tired than normal which her OB had indicated was normal. Her doctor had recommended prenatal vitamins, which Faith still needed to pick up at the pharmacy. She’d been reluctant to do so because she wanted to tell Bruce about the pregnancy first before going out in public and buying something that screamed to the world...’pregnant with the Wayne Heir!’

Putting on a pair of leather pants, boots and long sleeved t-shirt; Faith grabbed her car keys and headed for the elevator to go get her vitamins when a voice stopped her. 

“Miss Faith, where are you headed?”

“I’m going to the Pharmacy, Alfred. I need to get my prenatal vitamins.”

The man nodded and went to reach for the keys to the Bentley Arnage, but Faith shook her head. “I’m capable of driving myself Alfred. I don’t want to be a bother.”

Alfred sighed. “Miss Faith, you will never be a bother but I must insist on driving you. Master Bruce would be quite put out if I didn’t.”

Groaning in exasperation, Faith just stared at Bruce’s surrogate father unhappily. “How long?”

“How long what, Miss Faith?”

“How long are you and The Control Freak going to be like this? My entire pregnancy?”

Alfred chuckled at the very accurate description of his charge when it came to his wife. “Yes, I do believe that is the plan, Miss Faith.”

“Who’s idea was it?”

“I believe Master Bruce was quite clear in his wishes this morning Miss Faith. I just ask that you exercise some patience where he is concerned. It is likely that as your pregnancy progresses his desire to keep you both safe will only get worse. I don’t think we’ve ever really discussed what life was like for him after he lost you. This last month has been very difficult for him...you are precious to Master Bruce. If something were to befall you or the baby, he would not survive it Miss Faith.”

Faith sighed in defeat, knowing that Alfred was correct.

“Fine. Thank you for taking such good care of Bruce this past month. I’m so sorry I left without saying goodbye and didn’t communicate with either of you.”

“I do understand Miss Faith, how difficult this has been for the both of you but you in particular. Master Bruce would have made due without a child regardless of what you might have believed as long as he had you. Having you home again and now that you’re pregnant, he’s going to be more diligent and attentive than normal.”

“I know,” Faith admitted, “and I love that about him, I do. I’m just so used to taking take of myself.”

“I do understand that, Miss Faith. Master Bruce has never allowed himself to be as open and free with anyone but you. I just ask that you be patient with him and remember that everything he does is because of his love for you and the child you’re carrying.”

“So I just have to suck it up and be okay with my husband’s need to control the universe and everything in it?”

Alfred smiled and nodded. “Would you expect anything less, Miss Faith?”

“Probably not Alfred. Fine, let’s go get my vitamins. I would like to stop by Wolfram and Hart to give Micah my final report as well, if that’s alright.”

“That is perfectly fine, Miss Faith.” Alfred pressed on the elevator button just as Faith’s phone rang. 

Looking down at it, Faith sighed and pressed the green button. “Hi husband, what can I do for you?”

She could hear Bruce chuckling on the other end before he spoke. “I was just calling to check up on you and see how you’re feeling.”

“I’m fine. I’m just on my way out.”

There was a brief pause on the phone before Bruce spoke and his voice was strained. “Where are you headed?”

Sighing internally, Faith reminded herself that this was her husband and she needed to practice patience. “I’m heading to the pharmacy to get my prenatal vitamins and I need to drop off my report to Micah.”

“I see,” Bruce said quietly before he immediately replied with, “Alfred can take you.”

“He’s already informed me of that fact.” Faith snarked out petulantly and she could almost picture the self-satisfied smug look on her husband’s face. 

“Good,” Bruce stated firmly, “If there’s something you need or somewhere you need to go, Alfred will be more than happy to drive you.”

“Yes, I know control freak. He’d mentioned it already.”

“Faith...” Bruce growled out in warning, while she sighed at the tenor of his voice. 

“I know Bruce. I get it, okay? I can be okay with your controlling nature and still feel a bit put out about not being able to do these things for myself. I can’t change nearly 20 years of being self-sufficient with no one to take care of me overnight. I’ve done a remarkable job so far these past three years...right?”

Bruce was silent for a moment before Faith heard him sigh heavily on the other end of the line. “I’d rather not be reminded of that wife but yes, you are remarkable and I appreciate your patience with me. I miss you beautiful. My mind has been pleasantly distracted today with inappropriate thoughts of my wife spread out underneath me.”

Faith blushed then she smiled as one of the more provocative images from very early this morning came unbidden to her mind and closing her eyes, she reached out and tried to sense her husband, sending him the image telepathically. She hadn’t been able to bridge the distance yet and she was just about to give up when she heard Bruce gasp over the phone. 

“Beautiful...did you just?” His voice broke off in wonder as Faith smiled widely. 

“I did.”

“Fuck baby, that’s amazing! I love you too, so much.”

Faith giggled before she spoke, “I’ll see you when you get home later.”

“Okay...be safe.”

“I will.”

The phone clicked off and Faith smiled down into the receiver, shaking her head in amusement. 

“Everything alright, Miss Faith?”

“Five by five, Alfred. Let’s go.”

Alfred dropped her off at the pharmacy and Faith made quick work of picking up her prenatal vitamins, ignoring the curious stares from the pharmacy technician who was a young woman probably no older than Dawn, and who also seemed to be a bit star struck. 

“Here’s your prescription Mrs. Wayne.”

Faith gave the girl a warning look, which had her cowering a bit as she handed Faith her prescription bag. “Thank you, Amanda is it?”

“Yes Mrs. Wayne.”

“Amanda, I hope I don’t need to remind you that all transactions are confidential.”

The young girl’s face paled a bit, but she nodded vigorously in response. “Not to worry, Mrs. Wayne; we completely keep all records and transactions confidential.”

“That’s reassuring Amanda.” Faith replied with a nod before putting her prescription into her purse and heading out of the pharmacy. 

When she got into the back of the Bentley, Alfred gave her a concerned look. “Everything alright Miss Faith?”

“It’s fine Alfred. The Pharmacy clerk was just a little too interested in my purchase.”

Alfred sighed and picked up the phone before Faith could protest the clipped tones of the ensuing conversation let Faith know exactly whom Alfred was talking to. When the Butler set the phone down and started the car, Faith sighed and flung her head on the back of the seat. 

“How upset was he?”

“Master Bruce will make sure it’s taken care of Miss Faith.”

“I don’t want the girl to lose her job Alfred.”

“I’m sure if she keeps the information confidential it won’t be a problem, a fact I’m sure Master Bruce will make very clear.”

The car ride to Wolfram and Hart was subdued as Faith stared out the window, trying not to feel bad for the young woman. Over the past three years Faith had been faced with many curious stares, whispers and in one case a rather persistent journalist who seemed inclined to follow her whenever she went out in public. When Bruce had realized that Faith had what amounted to a stalker in his opinion, the journalist had been summarily fired from him job at the Gotham Tribune and had left the city soon afterwards. 

Faith hadn’t felt bad at all, as she abhorred the press and didn’t like the idea of being a fixture in the paper on a weekly basis. That had been over two years ago, and when word had gotten out that Bruce Wayne had been the one behind the reporters firing and most of the articles about Faith had stopped. There were still a few articles written each year when she and Bruce attended some social function in Gotham High Society; but for the most part, the press left her alone.

Once the pregnancy news broke, that would change drastically. The Wayne Heir would be big news and Faith realized that the hounding would likely begin again in earnest andthat was probably why Bruce didn’t want her going out in public alone..at least with Alfred she had a buffer.

Pulling up into Wolfram and Hart’s parking garage the security guard let them in immediately. Alfred parked in Faith’s old spot and went around to open her door for her. 

“How long do you think you’ll be Miss Faith?”

“Probably not more than an hour, Alfred. If you have any other errands to run, I’ll be safe inside.”

“I think I will go and get a few things. Call me when you’re ready to leave.”

“Alright.”

Faith made her way up the elevator to the main floor where the executive offices were located. When she got out, Mason was waiting to greet her. 

“Hey boss, how was Boston?”

“It was fine Mason. Is Micah available?”

“Should be.” Mason walked down with Faith to Micah’s office and sure enough the man was just finishing up a phone call with Angel when Faith walked in. 

“Speaking of the devil Angel,” Micah grinned, while Faith just shook her head, “Faith just walked in.”

Angel must have said something because the next thing she knew, Micah was handing her the phone. 

“Faith.” Angel’s voice was clipped, like he was unhappy with her. 

“Hey Angel. Look, I know you’re going to scold me for not returning your calls and texts but can we save it for another time please?”

“And why should I do that?” Angel growled out, “Bruce was beside himself Faith.”

“Yes I know. I’ve talked in depth with my husband about this. I did have a good reason however.”

“Which was?”

“I’m pregnant Angel.”

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening before Angel broke out in laughter. “That’s great news Faith. Good luck getting Wayne to not be an even more controlling git now.”

“Stuff it Mr. Broody. How’s Cordelia?”

“She’s fine. I’ll tell her you asked after her. Buffy and Spike are on their way to London as we speak. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No, I’m good. Thanks for being a good friend and worrying about me.”

“I’m always going to worry about you Faith. Micah has a job for you, if you’re interested.”

Faith sighed. “I’ll talk to him. I was thinking I might take some time off.”

“Probably not a bad idea. I don’t think Wayne is going to be alright with you leaving Gotham for the foreseeable future.”

“That’s an understatement Angel.”

The vampire chuckled before wishing Faith well and making her promise to call him if she needed him for anything.

When she handed the phone back to Micah, the man said his goodbyes to his employer and then sat back considering Faith with a huge grin on his face. 

“Congratulations Faith.”

“Thanks Micah.”

“So you want to take some time off?”

“Yeah, I don’t think Bruce is going to be okay with me leaving Gotham while I’m pregnant.”

“Definitely not. Too bad too, as I have a gentleman who is interested in hiring you to evaluate some antiques for him.”

“Just who is this gentleman?”

“Oliver Queen, he lives in Starling City.”

Faith rolled her eyes. Another billionaire collector. “Wasn’t he missing for a few years.”

“Yes he was and just took over the family business from his mother about six months ago.”

“Oh joy! Starling City isn’t too far from here?”

“No it’s not but you might want to talk to your husband before you make a decision.”

“How complicated is this job?”

“Shouldn’t take more than a few weeks at most.”

“I’ll let Bruce know but I’m not encouraged that he’s going to be okay with it. He wants to take me on a trip to Tahiti for a month, once I get the okay from my OB/GYN.”

“Well, let me know. I don’t think Mr. Queen is in a hurry and he will probably wait for you to return from your trip.”

“Fine, here’s my report from the Boston job and everything was fairly straight forward. There wasn’t any weapons of the supernatural kind to deal with.”

“That’s good news.” Micah glanced down at the paper work and nodded to himself. “I’ll have Mason walk you out unless there was something else you needed to do today?”

Faith sighed. “Bruce called you too, didn’t he?”

Micah grinned but didn’t deny it, and Faith just rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Did he tell you I was pregnant too?”

Micah’s smirk was telling, and Faith couldn’t help but groan out her irritation. “I’ll talk to you soon, Micah.”

“Give your husband a break Faith. You didn’t call the man for a month and he called here almost daily demanding updates and asking me if I’d heard from you. I can’t imagine that was easy for a man like Bruce Wayne to humble himself like that.”

“Why didn’t he just come to Boston?” Faith wondered aloud. 

“Because it’s likely he wanted to give you whatever space you needed to figure a few things out. That man, worships the ground you walk on...he loves you Faith. I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“I know Micah.”

“I believe you do. Take care of yourself Faith and if you need anything call me, okay?”

“Five by five. I’ll see you later.”

Faith texted Alfred and Mason was waiting for her to escort her back to the parking garage. When they got to the basement level, the elevator door opened but it wasn’t Alfred who was standing by the car door waiting for her arrival, but her husband. 

“Hi.” Faith smiled warmly as she made her way over to where Bruce was standing. Mason said his goodbyes and Bruce nodded in thanks before opening the passenger door to his Lamborghini and guiding Faith inside. He made his way around the car quickly, closing his door before leaning over and kissing Faith passionately. 

“Hi.” Bruce said as he pulled back with a smirk. “Alfred got stuck doing some errands so I thought it might be alright if I came and got you.”

Faith shook her head in exasperation at her domineering husband. “I’m always happy to see you husband. Did you get all your work done for the day?”

Bruce shrugged as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. “Most of it, I’ll go back in tomorrow.”

“How’s Doug doing? Did you ever find out what the problem was?”

“I did.”

“And?”

Bruce chuckled deeply at the curious look upon his wife’s face. “I will tell you all about it when we get home, deal?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t be that way baby. I’d like to concentrate on my driving as I have very precious cargo to see to and make sure you and our little one get home safely.”

“Did you get that clerk fired Bruce?”

Her husband sighed but he shook his head. “No, I called the owner of the pharmacy and let him know if there was a breach of privacy due to your pregnancy I would sue first and then buy out the chain. He was most understanding after that.” 

“I’ll bet he was.” Faith snarked out, and Bruce just grinned at his wife unapologetically.

“How’s Micah?”

“He’s fine. Thanks for outing the pregnancy to him by the way.”

“You’re welcome beautiful. He seemed genuinely thrilled when I told him.”

“He was talking to Angel when I got there.”

“Did you tell Angel?”

“Of course I did, after he scolded me for not keeping in touch with both you and him. Apparently Micah felt it was necessary to add his two cents in.”

Bruce’s grin widened, while Faith just gave him the side eye. “Perhaps you might have Lucius configure a tracking device of some and I can have it implanted, so you can know where I am at any given moment of the day and night.”

“That’s actually not a terrible idea.” Bruce responded with a wink. 

“Jerk.”

“Your jerk, beautiful.”

“Not to change to subject, but Micah has a job offer for me.”

Bruce frowned as he turned into the parking garage of their Penthouse, parking the car in the usual spot. When he turned off the car, he got out and made his way around the car to let his wife out, leading her by the hand to their elevator before he spoke. 

“I thought you weren’t interested in taking anymore jobs right now.”

“I really wasn’t, but apparently this individual asked for me specifically.”

Bruce’s frown deepened. “And just whom is this individual?”

“Oliver Queen.”

Bruce’s eyebrows lifted up in surprise before his gaze darkened ominously. “I see.”

Faith stared at her husband in confusion. “I don’t. Am I missing something?”

The elevator dinged and Bruce led Faith out into their living room, taking her hand and walking towards the couch where he situated them comfortably before he answered the question. 

“The defense contract that I’m seriously considering, Oliver Queen has also made some overtures into the bidding process. It might be a coincidence.”

“It’s not, and we both know it.”

Bruce sighed heavily, pulling Faith closer to him. “No, it’s not.”

“Was that what had Doug concerned?”

Bruce nodded. “It would seem that since taking over Queen Industries from his mother, Oliver Queen has been buying up several defense subsidiaries. Normally it wouldn’t look suspicious to an outsider, but Doug noticed a pattern and brought it to my attention.”

“What kind of tech is he after?”

Bruce’s expression darkened as he gazed down at his wife. “Very similar tech that I have employed for Batman.”

Faith sat up in shock. “That’s not a coincidence either, is it?”

“Probably not.” Bruce agreed. 

“I think I should take this job.”

Bruce shook his head emphatically, “That’s not a good idea beautiful. I don’t know much about Oliver Queen other than he disappeared for five years. Apparently he was stranded on an island of some kind and his father was killed when their yacht sunk.”

“That sounds horrible.” Faith sat back and thought about all the variables for a moment before she sighed in disbelief. “Where was he stranded? I don’t think I ever read where they found him.”

“He was found in the North China Sea, on an island call Lian Yu.”

“Purgatory? Fucking seriously?”

Bruce’s face registered shock for a moment before he grinned widely at his amazing wife. “Have I told you today how beautiful and extraordinary you are?”

Faith giggled. “Nope, I’m pretty sure you haven’t mentioned that today.”

“Well, I did make us dinner reservations so why don’t you go get ready and I will call Lucius and have him look into Queen Industries more thoroughly.”

“Did you share the news with Lucius?”

“Of course I did. Kathy and Doug were there as well, and congratulations were offered all around.”

“Are we going to have to announce this or do you think we can keep it quiet for a bit?”

“We don’t have to announce anything beautiful. Once you start showing I’m sure the rest will take care of itself.”

“Oh...joy.” Faith quipped sarcastically as she started to make her way upstairs to their bedroom. “When’s our reservation?”

Bruce looked at his watch. “Two hours.”

Faith smirked. “Then come join me upstairs husband.”

Bruce grinned, standing up from the couch and following his wife upstairs. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea wife.”


	5. Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Faith out to dinner where they run into someone unexpected......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this.....characters aren’t mine

After spending a bit of quality time in the shower together, Bruce got dressed and left his wife to get ready for their date while he made a call to Lucius. Striding into their huge walk-in closet, Faith reached for the dress that she was sure Bruce wanted her to wear for the evening. She had only worn it twice before; both times had elicited quite the reaction from her husband. The first time was her first official society event as Mrs. Bruce Wayne and it was no surprise when she’d chosen this particular dress to wear for the occasion. Even now, Faith always felt protected in her second skin and this dress was the epitome of that armor. As she donned the garment, Faith couldn’t help but hum out in pleasure at the feel of the soft, rich leather rubbing against her skin. Her breasts were already starting to swell a bit because of the pregnancy and the cleavage this particular dress afforded was simply sinful. Her husband would be having a difficult time keeping his eyes focused on much else this evening. 

Putting on her stiletto shoes that had a Roman flair of criss-crossed straps covering her feet and up to the ankle. Faith grabbed a small clutch and went back into the bathroom to give herself a final once over. Her hair was now straightened and fell down her back in a long layered cut that went to mid-back. Her bangs were a nice touch as she’d never really considered this kind of hairstyle flattering but about three months ago her hairstylist, the sweet young woman whom she’d met the day of her bachelorette party at Le Maison, had suggested this style and Bruce had loved it. Mary Hoyle had been the only person Faith had trusted to take care of her beauty needs and she had hired the woman as her personal beautician a month after the young woman had graduated beauty school. 

Placing her lipstick on, Faith then dabbed on Bruce’s favorite perfume that he’d bought for her in Paris on their honeymoon: Clive Christian no. 1 Imperial Majesty Perfume. The cost was astounding at a bit over ten thousand dollars an ounce but Bruce had loved it and had a bottle sent to her every year on her birthday and their anniversary just because he could. It was things that like that made Faith’s heart swell with love for her husband. It wasn’t the cost, but how thoughtful he was in everything he did even if he benefitted from it too, that was secondary to her happiness. 

When Faith made her way downstairs, she could hear Bruce just finishing up his phone call to Lucius. When he became visible, her breath caught at how scrumptious he looked in his dark blue suit but when he turned around, and his eyes caught hers and then devoured her form as his lips pulled up into a wicked smirk while Faith felt her traitorous blush pinking her cheeks.

Her husband growled out as he made his way over to her and then circled behind her body before pulling her back to him so she could feel how clearly affected he was by her. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Bruce whispered deeply into her ear while his hands grasped onto her hips tightly, causing her entire body to shiver with desire, “How did I get so lucky?”

Faith arched her body instinctively into her husband’s embrace, lifting her left hand behind her and running it along the back of Bruce neck in a show of possession, his answering growl doing nothing to abate the warm feeling spreading between her thighs. 

“Perhaps we should skip dinner husband, and go back upstairs.”

Bruce hummed as he bit into her neck softly, causing her body to push further back into his hardened one. 

“We need to get you fed, my sexy wife. You’re eating for two now, but as soon as dinner is done, we are coming back home where I can ravish you properly.”

“That’s not fair husband! I’m dripping with need right now.”

Bruce’s grip on her hips tightened even further at the provocative words as he gently lifted Faith’s dress up until her backside was exposed, easily slipping two fingers in between her legs and sliding them home. His ensuing groan of desire had Faith gripping the back of his head like a vise as he pumped his fingers in and out a few times before releasing them and readjusting her dress back to its more modest version with his other hand. He then placed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with relish as he hummed in appreciation. 

“Delicious.”

Faith shivered again as her mouth opened in a needy moan. “You’re a jerk husband.”

Bruce chuckled deeply, completely unapologetic. “Mmmhmm, but you wouldn’t have me any other way wife.”

Faith turned around and grabbed the hand Bruce had just licked clean and placed his index finger into her mouth, sucking on it hard and humming in pleasure. His hazel eyes were black with desire as his nostrils flared but his mouth curled up in a wicked grin. 

“Nice try beautiful, but I fully intend on showing off my gorgeous wife tonight so playtime will have to wait until we get home later.”

“You don’t play fair.” Faith groused out unhappily but Bruce just led her to the elevator. 

“I don’t, yet you never seem to mind.”

“Not usually.”

“I promise, you can take your frustration out on me later?”

Faith lifted an eyebrow as the elevator opened and she entered, turning to face her husband as the door closed and they were alone. 

“You know husband, we still haven’t fucked in an elevator. Why is that, do you suppose?”

Bruce grinned as he moved into her space and gently traced her cheek with his finger. “I’m not sure beautiful, is that something you’ve fantasized about doing?”

Faith’s answering smirk had Bruce chuckling happily as the elevator door opened and he led her out to the Lamborghini. As soon as they were both situated, Bruce grabbed his wife’s hand and placed a heated kiss on the back of her knuckles before responding with, “Be careful what you wish for wife.”

As they drove to the restaurant Faith gently stroked Bruce’s thigh with her hand and his quirked smirk let her know he was very much aware of what she was trying to do. When they got to their destination, the valet came over and opened Bruce’s door and nodded, “Good evening Mr. Wayne” before Bruce moved around the car to open the door for his wife. It was always the same when they went out in public, people stopped and stared. But now? They stared for a completely different reason and as he held out his hand for his beautiful wife, Bruce smirked inwardly at the frank looks of appreciation from every single man in their general vicinity when Faith came into view as she confidently stepped out of their car and into his embrace. 

He kept Faith close to his side with his right arm wrapped possessively around her waist as they entered the Alcott, the Maitre D’ waiting to lead them to their private table. As they walked through the restaurant, several people nodded in greeting to both he and Faith, and as always Bruce was the picture of restrained politeness but he didn’t miss the heated looks and stares his wife engendered as they made their way to their table. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get used to being stared at like some zoo animal?” Faith spoke silently into Bruce’s mind and the answering grin let her know that he was amused with the question before he answered quietly, “Probably not.”

Faith smirked as Bruce held out her chair and she winked at him playfully before taking her seat. His answering chuckle warmed her heart and she couldn’t help but feel a rush of feminine pride at how handsome her husband was and how lucky she was that she got to make love to him every night. 

“Mr. Wayne, can I have your waiter bring you both something from your private reserve?”

“Actually Stefan, we will be sticking with sparkling water tonight.”

The Maitre D’ nodded in understanding and made his way to the back to make sure it was taken care of.

“I know I don’t drink much, but I have learned to appreciate a good wine since we’ve been married. I suppose I’ll have to do without for the time being, but that doesn’t mean you can’t indulge husband.”

“Faith, it’s perfectly fine. I don’t need to drink either and this way it doesn’t look as suspicious if we both aren’t drinking.”

“I suppose you do make a good point.”

“I often do.” Bruce grinned while Faith just rolled her eyes. 

“So, I wanted to let you know that I emailed my OB and she said that a trip should be fine as long as I’m feeling up to it. This checkup on Thursday I’ll have to do some blood tests; routine stuff that all expectant mothers do. She said it takes about a week to get the results back.”

“What are these tests for, did she say?”

“Yes, they screen for possible birth defects and there’s another ultrasound she will be doing too.”

Bruce nodded. “What time is your appointment on Thursday?”

“In the morning at nine.”

“I had Kathy clear my calendar for Thursday so perhaps after we visit your OB, you might indulge your husband in a bit of shopping for our trip.”

Faith sighed. “Are you asking me?”

Bruce smirked. “Did it sound like a question?”

“Not really.” Faith bit back.

“Then I’ll let Stephanie know we will be by sometime after lunch.”

“Bruce; I really have plenty of things to take with me on our trip. Do you really need to take me shopping?”

“Yes, I need to. Perhaps you might indulge your husband and allow him to spoil you?”

Faith reached for her husband’s hand and gave it a loving squeeze. “You do spoil me, more than I probably deserve.”

Bruce scowled and shook his head at his wife, “Baby, I don’t spoil you near enough. You rarely ask for anything, which I understand is difficult for you but I enjoy indulging you. When was the last time you allowed me to buy you something just because?”

Faith sat back and thought about it for a moment and realized that if she didn’t include her perfume that Bruce had sent to her on her birthday and anniversary, and Christmas gifts. The last time she’d allowed him to do anything for her had been almost eight months ago. The waiter came by and took their orders before leaving them back to their conversation.

“I’m sorry Bruce. I told you once I’m a simple girl and I don’t want you to think that I’m with you because of your wealth. I don’t care about that. I just want you.”

“I know beautiful, but my natural instinct is to spoil you but I don’t want to overwhelm you either.”

Faith smiled in reassurance. “You overwhelm me husband, in the best way possible.” Faith sighed softly. “I’ve actually been thinking about something for a while, but I didn’t know how you would feel about it.”

Bruce lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. “Which is?”

“I had a talk with Janelle a while back. I’m sure you know how involved she is with several charities here in Gotham and there is one; St. Swithin’s Home for Boys that the Wayne Foundation sponsers. I did some research on it and they do a lot of good work here in Gotham. I’d thought perhaps I might see...” Faith’s voice trailed off as Bruce’s eyes gleamed with love and affection. 

“I think that whatever you want to do beautiful, any organization would be lucky to have your input.”

“Really?”

Bruce grabbed his wife’s hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. “Really. I think you’ll be amazing.”

Faith’s smile lit up her entire face and Bruce couldn’t help but notice many of the appreciative stares from most of the male patrons who were watching he and his wife. 

“I know it’s a lot of work, but Janelle did offer her help.”

“Well, from what Doug has shared with me Janelle is very dedicated to helping others and I don’t think you’ll find a better person to mentor you.”

Their meals came shortly after and conversation turned to other topics, but once their plates were cleared Faith decided to go and freshen up. 

“Are you going to order dessert?” Faith grinned impishly. 

“I was planning on having my wife for dessert.”

Faith blushed as she bit her lip, before excusing herself to head to the ladies room. As she made her way towards the back of the restaurant she couldn’t help but notice many eyes turning towards her and a few people she recognized nodded politely, which she returned. It wasn’t until she was near the posterior of the restaurant that the hairs on the back of her neck came alive and she felt an aura not unlike her husband’s. She had felt this once before, the night she and Bruce had gone to Miranda’s party (Faith had known it was Bane) but he was dead. Whomever this individual was, they’d had training with the League somewhere along the way. 

Sending out her senses, she could feel the presence behind her on the left so turning around wasn’t an option as it would just alert whomever it was that she was aware of them. That would raise certain speculations better left hidden, so she continued on her original path and headed down to the ladies room. 

When she got there she reached out her mind to her husband and when she felt his answering call, she let him know what had happened. 

“Bruce, there is someone in the restaurant who was watching me when I came down here. Whomever it was, has had League training if I can feel their aura like I did with Bane. I couldn’t see who it was.”

After a bit, Faith was putting on her lipstick in the mirror when an attractive older blonde woman walked into the ladies. She was about Faith’s height and dressed immaculately in a way that screamed of wealth. She appeared to be in her late forties, early fifties.

She walked over to the mirror next to Faith and reached into her Hermès bag to pull out some lipstick as she nodded and smiled politely. 

“Good evening.” She said kindly. 

Not wanting to appear rude, Faith nodded in return. “Good evening.”

The woman’s blue eyes were assessing as she glanced over in Faith’s direction. “I love your dress, Versace?”

Faith nodded again. “Yes.”

“Well, it looks simply divine on you. Not many women could pull off such a dress.”

Faith smirked and responded, “It’s my husband’s favorite.”

“Well, I can see why. Pardon me, I should probably introduce myself. Moira Queen.”

Faith’s face remained impassive, but inside her Slayer senses were going off big time! This meeting was definitely not a coincidence!

Deciding to play along for the moment, Faith smiled in what she’d hoped was a genuine manner. “Faith Wayne.”

“Ah yes, I thought I’d recognized you Mrs. Wayne. Are you enjoying your evening?”

“Very much so, thank you for asking and I don’t mean to be rude, but I should probably return to my husband.”

“Of course. Perhaps I could walk out with you?”

“Of course.” Faith parroted back as she opened the door and allowed Moira Queen to walk slightly ahead of her. It wasn’t even a minute later that they had a visitor join them. As the man came into view, Faith felt that same aura again just not as strong as Bruce’s, but definitely well developed. 

“Mother, I was getting worried about you.”

Faith rolled her eyes internally but placed a placid expression upon her face. This man was Oliver Queen. Assessing the newcomer discreetly, he appeared younger than Bruce by a few years, if she had to guess. Well built, chiseled, definitely handsome: Brown hair, piercing blue eyes and about Bruce’s height. 

“I’m fine Oliver. Please allow me to introduce you to my son Mrs. Wayne. Oliver, this is Faith Wayne.”

Oliver’s blue eyes settled on the woman standing next to his mother, and although he’d seen pictures of Faith Wayne in the papers, absolutely none of them did the woman justice. She was astonishingly exquisite. Oliver smiled in what he’d hoped was his best boyish affectation and was surprised when the woman didn’t return the sentiment. 

“Mrs. Wayne, it is lovely to meet you.”

Faith’s eyebrow rose, and Oliver smirked internally at how cool and composed she was and clearly not fooled by this impromptu tete a tete.

“Mr. Queen, how interesting to meet you here. Mr. Hellier, informed me just this morning that you had expressed interest in contracting the services of Wolfram and Hart.”

Oliver nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in a show of faux nervousness, “I did. My mother and I are in Gotham for a few days visiting some old friends and I contacted him a couple days ago.”

“Well, I do hope you both will enjoy your time here in Gotham.”

“Thank you.” The man said kindly, but there was a look in his eyes that was clearly calculating as he considered her. 

At that moment Faith smirked and looked behind Oliver Queen, feeling the overwhelming presence of her husband as he came into full view. 

“There you are beautiful.” Bruce strode up confidently and wrapped his arm around Faith’s waist as he kissed her temple in a clear show of possession before he turned hazel eyes on the man standing in front of his wife. 

“Bruce Wayne.”

“Oliver Queen and this is my mother, Moira Queen.”

The woman nodded politely and Bruce to his credit, plastered on his best welcoming smile. “I hope you’ve both enjoyed your evening.”

Moira nodded. “The restaurant is simply lovely, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce bowed his head. “It’s been in the Wayne Family for many years, so I thank you for those kind words. If you will both please excuse us, I need to get my wife home.”

“Of course.” It was Oliver who spoke, as his blue eyes locked in challenge with hazel ones and the testosterone levels were a bit much for Faith. When Oliver Queen’s blue eyes moved to her, they were very heated and her husband’s arm tightened around her waist, which wasn’t missed by the other man if his smirk was any indication. 

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Wayne. I do hope I’ll have the opportunity to meet with you again in the near future?”

Faith silently soothed her husband, who’s own mouth tightened before she responded with, “I don’t get to Starling City very often Mr. Queen, but it was a pleasure to meet you both and please, enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Bruce nodded politely in farewell, as he led his wife away from the other couple, all the while Faith silently calming her husband’s frazzled nerves; she could almost taste his anger and irritation. 

As the Wayne’s faded from view, Moira glanced up at her son who was watching the retreating couple with an enigmatic expression upon his face. 

“Well, my son?”

Oliver’s blue eyes turned to his mother and he nodded. “She’s every bit as impressive as I knew she would be.”

Moira smirked and placed a supportive hand on her son’s arm before they made their way back into the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudo!


	6. The League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning back to their Penthouse, Bruce and Faith discuss Oliver Queen......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters do not belong to me but to their respective creators......

The car ride home was silent and Faith had to wonder what her husband was thinking at that moment. He seemed tense but thoughtful as they made their way back to their Penthouse. Once they’d gotten into the elevator and the doors closed, Bruce slammed on the emergency stop button and then pinned her to the wall as his mouth came down forcefully on top of hers.

Faith’s surprised moan was quickly subsumed as she grasped onto Bruce’s hair and returned the kiss with abandon; opening her mouth for her husband’s onslaught as his right hand reached under her dress and cupped her left breast with force, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. Her gasp of pleasure as the familiar electric current raced along her body had Faith tilting her head back on the wall with a loud moan. 

“Bruce...” Faith panted out in pleasure. 

Her husband’s responding growl as he forcefully sucked on her neck..most likely leaving a mark of possession, made Faith realize just what kind of night she was in for. 

Bruce lifted her dress and pooled it around her waist before releasing himself from his pants.

“You wanted to fuck in an elevator beautiful?”

“Gods...yes!”

Bruce’s deep chuckle reverberated straight through Faith, her entire body pulsed with need as she felt warm wetness seeping out of her. Bruce lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist as he slowly pushed his way into his wife’s willing body, his groan of satisfaction when they were fully joined had Faith moaning in submission. 

The push and pull of her husband’s glorious body never got old; the only thing Faith could ever liken it to was the rush of pure adrenaline that coursed through her when she was getting ready to slay-that one single moment of pure power that radiated from every part of her-and then snapped free at the moment of release. The only thing in this world that was even better than slaying was having her husband consume her with his desire. She would never, ever get enough of him. 

Bruce kissed his wife deeply as his whole body came alive. This right here, was perfection personified. Nothing could ever compete with this! Every time he made love to his beautiful Faith, it was like the first time...his body was a slave to hers. He hadn’t missed the clear appreciation in Oliver Queen’s eyes as he had gazed heatedly at his wife, but there was something else-something more, that left Bruce feeling on edge. Faith was his! A fact he needed to remind her of viscerally for the rest of the night. 

“Have I told you today how much I fucking love you wife!” Bruce growled into his wife’s ear as his body set a furious pace, and again he was simply amazed at how perfect she felt wrapped around him like this. 

“I love you, my husband. More than anything, more than my own life.” Faith gasped out as her body coiled up in preparation of what was to come. 

Bruce could feel her impending orgasm, so he took his hand and reached between their bodies, worrying her clit until Faith bowed into him, her body snapping as her orgasm rocked through them both with Bruce following immediately, slumping into his wife...her arms and leg wrapped around him like a warm cocoon. 

When they were both spent, Bruce pushed the elevator button restarting it and a few seconds later the door opened to their Penthouse and Bruce wasted no time getting his wife undressed before ravishing her again on the couch, then the stairs. They finally made it to their bedroom after their fourth round of sex and currently Faith was astride him, taking her time as he watched her greedily from below...his hazel eyes burning with passion.

When her brown eyes locked with his, Bruce couldn’t help but smile widely at his gorgeous wife as his thumb rubbed her clit just the way she liked and her answering smile was radiant with unrestrained joy before she threw her head back and screamed out his name as she came. His own release following, as it always did. 

A few moments later, he rolled her into his side and kissed her forehead tenderly. 

“I hope you didn’t bruise me up too much with your possessiveness. I do have to go to the doctor in a few days and I’d rather not explain why my body is riddled with love bites.”

Bruce grinned down at brown eyes that were filled with warmth. “I was judicious baby, you’ll heal well before your appointment. Trust me.”

“Humph...” Faith pouted, “as if I’d have a choice in the matter.”

Bruce hummed but didn’t comment until his wife sat up and stared down at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty. “Are we going to address the very large elephant in the room now?”

Bruce scowled but a hard look from Faith had him sighing in resignation. “Queen?”

Faith nodded. “He’s League Bruce.”

Bruce sat up and stared at his wife. “I don’t see how that’s possible beautiful. I was with Ra’s for several years and I never saw Oliver Queen in Nanda Parbat. Also, he was stranded on an island for five years.”

Faith gave him an incredulous look. “He wants everyone to think he was stranded on an island for five years but how could anyone say differently? He’s League. If not trained by Ra’s then trained by the only other person who would have that ability.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Talia?”

“Yes.” Faith said firmly. 

“But you made sure she couldn’t come after us?”

“I did, but that doesn’t mean someone else might not try on her behalf. If Queen was trained by her, or the League. He may be after revenge on her behalf.”

“You really think that’s what’s going on here?”

“I think it’s not something we can dismiss. His aura is highly developed.” At Bruce’s growl of unhappiness, Faith just shook her head at her husband’s jealousy. “Husband, look at me.”

Bruce’s eyes locked with his wife and he could see the clear love and devotion radiating from them. She was clearly admonishing him.

“I love you Bruce Wayne; I’m yours. That is never, ever going to change no matter how many other men express an interest in me. Women lust after you all the time but I know you love me. We are only for each other. You’re the only reason I’m here among the living. I literally live and breathe for you and now our child. You know this.”

Bruce bowed his head shamefully as he sighed. Faith was right and he knew what she was saying was the truth, but he couldn’t help but feel threatened a bit by Queen’s more than obvious interest. 

“What do you think he’s really after?” Bruce questioned softly. 

Faith’s mind whirled through all the possible scenarios, liking each one less than the last until she sighed in resignation. 

“There are several scenarios I see here, but what I’m going to share I think is the most likely one.”

Bruce nodded, knowing how amazing his wife was when she was strategizing. 

“Queen somehow was stranded on Lian Yu, which I now believe was the home base if you will, of Talia and Bane. It’s not coincidence that the island itself is referenced as a Purgatory. Whether Queen joined Talia of his own free will or not, the fact remains that he’s League trained so we have to assume he’s after revenge, agreed?”

Bruce pursed his lips but nodded at his wife; stunned speechless at how brilliant she was. 

“Queen returned to the land of the living a bit over two years ago. Talia has been in jail for almost three years now in a maximum security facility with no visitors. The spell D’Hoffryn placed upon her binds her to not speak of what happened, or who was responsible for her fall. But, I’d imagine Queen, with all his resources was able to figure out that there was a reason she came after you. Perhaps he didn’t know about your Batman identity right away, but the fact he’s buying up tech seems to indicate to me he does now.”

Bruce sighed but silently agreed with his wife’s assessment. 

“The bigger issue here is why is he trying to get to you through me? Someone who’s League wouldn’t take that chance because my background is far too sketchy, an unknown. Obviously, Talia kidnapped me and I survived. If I was Queen, I’d try to assess the unknown player before making my move. However, Talia knew what a Slayer was, just not who the Slayer was. She’d said as much when we took her down, which means if she had that information...”

Bruce’s face darkened ominously as he responded, “Then there’s a chance Queen might have it as well.”

Faith nodded. “Which possibly takes away our advantage. I’m going to assume he is aware, since he came at me through Wolfram and Hart. Why would he do that, if he didn’t? Why not just approach me at some society shindig and call it good? Talia didn’t know I was the Slayer but I’m pretty sure that someone might be able to put the pieces together if they were smart enough. Especially if they knew that Slayers existed. I don’t think it would be a stretch to come to that conclusion. Also something else occurred to me tonight, and I hadn’t given it much thought before, but now I’m wondering if I should have.”

“And that is?”

“You trained with Ra’s...the League of Shadows but I remember once years ago hearing a different term for the League and I didn’t think anything of it.”

Bruce’s expression was clearly confused, as he asked, “What was the name?”

“The League of Assassins.” Faith said softly. “I’m beginning to wonder if there were two actual factions of the League, one that was run by Ra’s the other Talia...”

Bruce’s eyes widened in understanding. “That would make sense. Bane and Talia were excommunicated from Ra’s organization.”

“Ra’s killed, but from what you told me the man had a strict code he lived by, which was warped and sociopathic but I don’t think Talia or Bane much cared who they killed as it was all collateral damage in the end. Bane was clearly demented, but he was Talia’s protector. Do you think it’s possible that Queen and Talia had some sort of relationship? Maybe that’s why he’s coming after us?”

“I don’t think it’s a scenario we can dismiss, although something tells me that his interest in you is more personal beautiful. I want you to promise me you’ll be extra careful for the next few days until we leave for Bora Bora.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to leave right now Bruce?”

“I do, but if it makes you feel better call the gang and have them come to Gotham. I’m sure between Willow, Buffy, Angel and Dawn can keep an eye out and investigate Oliver Queen.”

“You know I don’t like asking them for help.”

Bruce sighed as he cupped his wife’s face into his hands and kissed her deeply before pulling back. “Faith, they are your friends and they love you. Angel in particular would come just because you asked. If it makes you feel better I can ask Angel and have him gather the forces whilst I whisk you away.”

Faith plopped her head back on the pillow as she glared at her gorgeous, yet manipulative husband. “Fine, you call Angel.”

“I’m more than happy to.” Bruce grinned as he grabbed his phone, winking playfully as he dialed Angel’s number. 

“Tell him to put Micah on it as well.” Faith whispered and Bruce just nodded before Angel picked up on the third ring.

“Bruce, what can I do for you?”

“Angel, sorry to bother you but Faith and I have a situation and we need your help.”


	7. And Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Faith to her prenatal appointment.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine....

It hadn’t taken long for everyone to answer the call and return to Gotham. Angel had contacted Buffy and Spike as soon as they’d landed in London and along with Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander and Kennedy, everyone headed to Gotham immediately. 

Angel brought Cordelia and Wesley with him, leaving Gunn to watch over things back in Los Angeles. Micah had been called immediately and he’d done some preliminary background on Oliver Queen and promised Angel he would have more information by the time everyone converged en masse onto the city. 

By Thursday morning, Faith was a jumbled mass of nerves getting ready for her doctors appointment while Bruce was downstairs talking to Lucius on the phone. Bruce was still fairly adamant about taking her on a trip and had made arrangements to leave on Saturday morning first thing, giving them a few days to get everything together with the Scoobies before heading out for a month of sun and relaxation. 

Staring at her clothes, Faith couldn’t help but grimace at how many choices she now had to choose from. Her closet here in the Penthouse was filled with clothes as was her walk in at the Manor. Bruce, to his credit, minimized the amount of time they spent in society which she was immensely thankful for. Not that she couldn’t handle herself, oh no...Faith Wayne had become quite adept at handling the stuffy hoity-toity socialites that tried to make her feel like she was beneath them. Faith knew it was just rabid jealousy for the most part, especially when it came women of Bruce’s acquaintance. Her husband had quite the little fan of groupies that seemed to show up whenever they were at an event. It was rather pathetic. 

Putting on a pair of design leather lambskin dark chocolate brown skinny pants, and pairing it with a creme colored silk sleeveless blouse, Faith put on her pearls and a pair of St. Laurent designer ankle boots that were the same color as her pants, but the boots had an intricate zipper that was woven around the boot which made it look edgy, while her jacket was a fitted bolero style that was a couple shades darker than her blouse but still in the same color wheelhouse. Stephanie had been surprisingly helpful over the years helping Faith identify a style that was functional, edgy and fun without compromising her love for leather. As she looked into her mirror and placed a hand over her stomach, Faith couldn’t help but wonder if maternity clothes also came in leather. 

Grabbing her purse, she made her way downstairs to where her husband was waiting dressed more casually than was his custom. Dark jeans, white fitted shirt under burgundy wool sweater, Italian shoes, no tie; and a fitted jacket that was placed carefully over the end of the couch. Faith felt her heart race at how utterly fuckable her husband looked whilst he was standing there talking to Lucius on his phone with his back turned towards her, while his other hand rested in his jeans pocket as he stared out towards Gotham. 

Sending out her thoughts, Faith smirked as she said silently, “Have I ever told you how hot your ass looks in jeans?”

She saw Bruce’s shoulders stiffen for a second before he turned around, lifting a playful eyebrow and then winked, never pausing in his conversation on the phone for a second. 

Faith grinned as she moved towards her husband, not missing the amused glint in his eyes that turned heated as his gaze moved unabashedly down her body. 

“Thanks Lucius. I’ll be busy most of the day but call me if you are able to work out those details we discussed.”

Faith heard Lucius say something and then the line went dead. Bruce then put his cell phone down on top of his jacket as he moved over and took her into his arms, placing a demanding kiss upon her lips in greeting. 

“I do believe wife, that you’ve mentioned it once or twice.”

Faith grinned. “Just making sure. I believe Willow and Kennedy once said that a thing of beauty is a joy forever. They were referring to you by the way and it’s just my luck that I get to appreciate what a fine specimen you are everyday, husband.”

Bruce chuckled deeply as he nipped at Faith’s neck in retribution for her teasing. “You look gorgeous as always, beautiful. What will you do when you start to show? I don’t think those leather pants will fit for much longer, not that I’m complaining as you look utterly sinful in them. Do you mean to do this on purpose?”

“What, be myself?” Faith taunted in good humor. “You know I prefer leather. In fact, I seem to recall that one little outfit I wore for you on our second anniversary that you rather liked.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed dangerously, as his eyes darkened in warning. “Yes, I do remember that outfit wife. I think the entire restaurant remembered that little outfit.”

“What? It was designer and Stephanie assured me that it was more than appropriate. Perhaps you should rethink this whole shopping thing today.”

Bruce just smirked. “Nonsense. If memory serves I sent her a substantial bonus the next day, but nice try baby.”

Faith stuck her tongue out at her husband and his responding chuckle and grin had her shaking her head in mock disgust. She really didn’t need any new clothes!

“Husband, I’m not even showing yet and won’t be for a couple months. If we are going somewhere tropical where clothing is optional, why do I need more clothes?”

Bruce sighed as he tilted her chin up so he could see her expression. 

“Beautiful, you are going to need some maternity clothes. We are going to be gone for an entire month and what happens when we get back if you suddenly can’t fit into anything? As much as I love your naked body I’m not inclined to share it with others, so please just indulge me today? Stephanie has picked out a few things for you to look over. Some of it is ready to wear but other things may need to be ordered and may take several weeks to get here.”

Faith sighed in defeat, knowing Bruce was right. “Fine! I suppose you do make a good point.”

“I often do.” Bruce kissed her cheek in gratitude and then clasped her hand within his as they made their way into the elevator and down to the garage, where he opened the door to his Range Rover and guided Faith inside before moving to the drivers side and starting the car. 

“Where would you like to have lunch today?” Bruce asked as they made their way out of the parking garage, heading for Gotham General where Faith’s OB was located. 

Thinking about it for a moment, Faith shrugged. “I’m actually not craving anything, but wouldn’t say no to Chinese. Mr. Quan’s restaurant does make the best Peking Duck.”

Bruce nodded as he pressed a button on his console and suddenly his phone within the car rang. 

A few seconds later, a voice filtered throughout the car on Bruce’s speaker phone. 

“Ah, Mr. Wayne,” Mr. Quan’s voice filled the car, “what can I do for you today?”

“Good morning Sir,” Bruce said kindly, “sorry to bother you so early, but my lovely wife is having a craving for your Peking Duck and we were hoping you might make some time for us this afternoon around noon for lunch?”

The man on the other end chuckled. “Of course, of course! How is the lovely Mrs. Wayne today?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Quan.” Faith’s voice was filled with amused affection as she spoke. “Bruce is right, I would love some of your cooking today.”

“Then it’s settled!” Mr. Quan stated unequivocally. “We will see you at noon. I can even make those pork dumplings you like so much, Mrs. Wayne.”

Faith smiled and hummed in pleasure. “You’re a man after my own heart Sir. And what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Wayne?”

“You will have to forgive an old man his traditions. Besides, you still call me Mr. Quan, correct?”

“I only mean it in the highest respect, Sir.” Faith said firmly. “Besides, who else is going to help me with my cravings?”

The man on the other end of the phone was silent for a minute before his voice came back on the line filled with amused joy. “No one else! I am sure I can take care of any cravings you might have for Chinese. You just have that husband of yours call me day or night! I will make sure it’s taken care of!”

Faith smiled warmly as Bruce reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. “You’re the best, Mr. Quan!”

“You tell that young man next to you I expect him to take good care of you!”

“I’ll do that Sir.”

“Good, good! We will see you both soon!” 

When the phone went dead, Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that when his wife put her mind to it, she could win pretty much anyone over. Over the last three years, Faith had found that whilst most people were eager to defer to her status as his wife. She was excellent at separating the wheat from the tares, so to speak. Those who were genuine in their desire to get to know her-as Faith and not Mrs. Bruce Wayne-were given the time of day and the others...well...Bruce had to smirk about that. Faith wasn’t exactly subtle with her dislike. She had said something once in her disdain after a particular social event that had Bruce shocked at first, but then he’d wholeheartedly agreed with her sentiment when she’d said, ‘It doesn’t matter what vibe you get off a person, cause nine times out of ten the face they’re showing you, is not the real one.’ His beautiful wife had the uncanny ability to know just whom was showing her their real face and who wasn’t. 

The more he learned about his Faith and her past, the more Bruce realized just how formidable his wife was in everything she did. She had also mentioned to him at one point on their honeymoon, when they’d talked a bit about her Slaying and how she had survived for so long on her own that Faith had told him in a tone of voice that was deadly serious, ‘When I’m fighting the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I’m gonna win and they’re gonna lose.’ Bruce had known unequivocally in that moment that his wife was truly the most amazing person he’d ever known. She may have doubted she deserved love and happiness, but Faith had never doubted in her ability to protect herself and the world. If Bruce hadn’t been so irrevocably in love with his wife before that moment, he’d have followed her to the ends of the earth and beyond after that statement. Faith was everything he’d ever wanted and had truly believed he’d never find in a life partner. She was his forever. 

“You’re brooding again.” Faith quipped with a small smile and Bruce was driven from his thoughts as he smirked at his wife. 

“Am not.”

“So are,” Faith bit back, “wanna share what has you thinking so hard?”

“My thoughts are always about you, beautiful.”

“Good thoughts?”

“The best.” Bruce grinned as they pulled into the hospital parking lot, easily finding a spot near the front as he parked and then got out, moving around the car to let Faith out and closing her door. She smiled widely at him as he took her arm within his and escorted her into the hospital, making their way to the third floor towards the west portion of the building where the OB offices were. 

There were a few looks coming their way, but thankfully most of the staff and patients seemed to be in their own world. Faith opened her mind as she spoke to her husband silently. 

“Have I told you how much I detest hospitals?”

Bruce grinned and shook his head playfully at his wife, knowing that she had a true aversion to places like this, but at least she seemed to be in good spirits about it. 

“You have mentioned it a time or three.” Bruce quipped softly, as he squeezed Faith’s arm in reassurance. 

“You didn’t mention this morning if everyone had gotten here to Gotham yet.”

“Angel called early this morning. Everyone will be here this afternoon so we are meeting at the Manor for dinner and we can discuss everything then, okay? Today, I just want you to relax and enjoy our day together.”

“Fine,” Faith groused out without any real heat in her voice, “Are we still leaving on Saturday?”

“That’s the plan.” Bruce stated firmly. 

“Are your really comfortable leaving right now?”

Bruce pulled Faith into his body as he wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and pulled her body flush into his side. “Yes. Angel is more than capable of handling anything that comes up and Lucius is too. You know this, so what is this really about?”

Faith sighed as they entered the OB department and noticed it was fairly empty. “I don’t know. Probably nothing, maybe it’s just hormonal.”

Bruce chuckled as they waited in line to be helped. “Is that going to be the catch all excuse going forward for the next six months?”

“Stop being a jerk!” Faith snarked back. “I’ll have you know that I can take you down Wayne, pregnancy or not.”

“Yes beautiful and I’m your jerk, remember?”

“As if I’d ever forget that fact husband.”

Bruce grinned widely and then placed a loving kiss on Faith’s temple which she sighed into, before it was her turn to check in. 

Once that was done, they went and sat down over in a quiet corner to wait their turn to go inside. 

When Faith’s name was called, a few people’s heads shot up with interest causing her to internally groan, but Bruce took her arm and together they walked into the offices. Thankfully her OB nurse was a fairly older woman who didn’t seem all that impressed with herself nor her husband. 

“Good morning Mrs. Wayne,” the nurse who’s name was Alice, said politely, “we just need to have you come this way to Dr. Levine’s room and get you ready for your appointment.” 

Faith and Bruce followed the nurse into another corridor and then into a large clinical room that had a chair right next to the patient bed. There was a sonogram machine within the room, another monitor, a scale, a closet and a blood pressure cuff hanging from the wall. The nurse took Faith’s weight and blood pressure, asked a few routine questions, gave her a gown to change into and then left to go get the doctor. 

Bruce smirked as Faith undressed and she rolled her eyes playfully at her husband as he helped fold up her clothes on the bench near the door and then help adjust her onto the patient bed, before kissing the back of her hand reassuringly. 

“Are you nervous?” Bruce asked quietly. 

“A bit, you?”

Bruce took a deep breath and then nodded once. “I just want us to have a healthy child beautiful, whether it’s a boy or a girl really doesn’t matter to me.”

“Really, I’d thought you’d want a boy for sure?”

Bruce just shrugged. “Nope, I’m actually finding myself enamoured with the thought of having a little girl that looks just like her beautiful mother.”

Faith grinned, blushed and was about to speak when the door opened and Dr. Levine walked into the room. 

“Good morning Faith,” Dr. Levine spoke warmly and then her gaze settled onto Bruce, “Mr. Wayne, welcome. Are you both ready to see your child today?”

Both parents-to-be nodded enthusiastically, causing their doctor to chuckle in amusement. “Excellent; first though I want to ask a few questions?”

Faith nodded again, and gripped Bruce’s hand before the doctor went on. “Have you been taking your vitamins?”

“Yes, I picked them up right after my visit last week.”

“Good, and how is the nausea? Has it gotten better, worse since we spoke last?”

“Better I think. I don’t seem to be too nauseated in the mornings anymore.”

“That is good. I know you asked me about a few things when you were here last and I just wanted to reiterate a few points while your husband is here, if that’s alright?”

“Of course, I’m sure Bruce will have his own questions to ask too.” Faith grinned at her husband who just smirked in return, not denying it.

“I’m sure he will, but first: It’s important you get plenty of rest and drink lots of water. Sex is fine, but if you start having any issues with pain especially while urinating you need to contact me immediately. Women can experience increased risks of bladder infections during pregnancy, so it’s important to note especially if you’re sexually active.”

Faith blushed, while Bruce just chuckled, not embarrassed in the least. “We will keep that in mind Doctor.” Bruce stated for the both of them. 

“Good, now you’d mentioned a trip in your email, and I see no reason to deny that request however, we will be taking some blood at your next appointment that will be screening for birth defects so it will be important to be back by your sixteenth week of pregnancy. You’re almost twelve weeks now.”

“I thought you would be doing that today?” Faith inquired. 

“Not usually, unless we see something on the sonogram today that is of concern. Certain possible defects become easier to detect a bit further into the second trimester. Sixteen to twenty weeks is when we normally test for any abnormalities.”

Bruce nodded and Faith breathed out a sigh of relief. “Okay.” 

Dr. Levine smiled at the couple. “I know it’s a lot to process right now. From my experience having your first child is filled with so many questions and unknowns. Hopefully, should you decide to have more children in the future, much of that uncertainty will go away. I’m here to answer any questions you both might have, no matter how trivial you think they are but I usually tell all expectant mothers to listen to their body and allow it to guide you. If you’re tired, rest. If you crave something, as long as it’s not harmful, indulge in moderation. If you experience spotting during any part of your pregnancy, I want to know about that immediately, and although it is fairly common, I still want you to inform me. Take you vitamins daily, drink lots of water and remember to keep the stress to a minimum.”

Faith side-eyed her husband who’s hazel eyes were fixated on her as his smirk deepened. 

“What about exercise, housework...those sorts of things.” Faith piped up and saw Bruce’s gaze narrow slightly as he squeezed her hand and the doctor, not missing any of their byplay grinned. 

“If you are a runner for example and always have been, exercise won’t hurt you nor the baby. As far as housework goes, I would recommend not doing a lot of bending, lifting especially around stairs. Your balance will change as your center of gravity changes the larger you get with the pregnancy. If you have help, and I’m thinking you probably do. I would recommended not exerting yourself needlessly if you don’t have to.”

Bruce smiled and gave his wife a triumphant look while she just glowered at him in mock anger. 

“Thank you Doctor, I think you’ve made my point for me.” Bruce’s voice was playful, but the gleam in his eyes held a warning edge to them. 

Dr. Levine smiled and then walked over to get the sonogram machine ready, while Faith just glared at her husband who looked like the cat who ate the canary. His hazel eyes were alight with triumph and Faith just couldn’t be mad at him....he looked far too edible when he was like this. 

“Jerk.” She mocked out silently causing Bruce to chuckle softly. 

“Hmmm.” Was all he responded with, as their little war was put on hold for the moment. Dr. Levine opened Faith’s gown and squirted some gel onto her lower abdomen before placing the convex cartridge on her skin and moving it in small circles, the liquid caused Faith to breath out in momentary shock before it started to warm up in earnest. After a few seconds the sound of their child’s heartbeat filled the room and Bruce’s eyes widened as he heard the musical pulsing for the first time. 

“Is that?” He breathed out in wonder. 

“Yes, Mr. Wayne, that is the heartbeat of you child.”

“Amazing.” Bruce smiled adoringly at his wife, taking his hand and gently running it down the side of her hair and face. Faith grinned happily as her eyes moved from her husband, to the screen monitor on the machine. The doctor took some measurements and then showed them their child’s heart, they could see the head and body and for a second it looked like their child was waving at them.

The doctor snapped a few pictures hand handed them to Bruce, who nodded his thanks as he stared at the images in awe. 

“So, everything looks to be developing nicely as far as I could see. Your approximate due date is on the bottom right of the sonogram picture. That may change a bit the closer we get to the due date. At your twenty week visit we will be doing a more thorough sonogram and may even be able to determine the gender of the baby if you wish to know.”

Faith’s eyes lit up with excitement as she turned to Bruce who grinned and nodded once, understanding that his wife would not wait to know if there was a chance for them to find out ahead of time. She didn’t like surprises at all. 

“I think both Faith and I would be very interested in finding out the sex ahead of time, if possible.”

“Excellent,” Dr. Levine said kindly. “It’s usually quite possible that the technician will get a good look during that ultrasound. They can use a vaginal wand that has a bit clearer resolution than the one I have here in my office. You will go to the radiology department for that, or if you wish to schedule a private appointment, I can see if we can accommodate that.”

Bruce nodded firmly. “I would appreciate that, actually. I will be attending all of Faith’s appointments and whilst we have no intention of making a formal announcement to the press, I’m sure once she starts to show there will be enough speculation and intrusion into our lives.”

Dr. Levine smiled sympathetically at the couple. She could well imagine what life must be like for the two of them. Bruce Wayne, despite his wealth and fame was a relatively private man and fiercely protective of his wife by all press accounts. Faith Wayne was even more reclusive, and didn’t engage with the press at all. Her aversion to being photographed was rather well known and had gotten several persistent photographers fired in recent years by her husband. 

“Appointments will be every four weeks up until the thirty-second week and then bi-weekly after, if things stay healthy and normal which I’m expecting since you both are young and healthy. You can choose to have a hospital or home delivery if you’d like. So it’s something to think about, as I’m happy to do either.”

“Really?” Faith inquired with interest. 

“Yes, Faith. Many women choose to do home births. It’s not normally recommended with the first child but since you both have the resources to hire staff and the necessary equipment it is a possibility that we can discuss as the time gets closer. I can’t promise you that it’s a done deal, but the option may be available to you.”

“We will think about it Doctor,” Bruce spoke up, “Whilst my first instinct is to keep Faith home, my greater instinct is to make sure she and our child have everything necessary for a safe birth.”

“Spoken like a truly concerned husband and soon-to-be father.” Dr. Levine nodded approvingly. “I’m sure as the time gets closer to the actual due date, you both might find yourselves more comfortable with having your first child here in the hospital.”

Faith nodded reluctantly, but could understand Bruce’s point. 

“I will leave you to get dressed. Stop by and speak with my nurse to set up your next visit in four weeks and don’t forget to email me should you need anything.”

“Thank you Dr. Levine.” Faith said softly. 

“Your very welcome Faith. I know that this has been something you’ve both wanted for a while now and I’m very happy for you both. If you have any questions, call or email me.”

“We will Dr. Levine.” Bruce said firmly, stood up and shook the Doctor’s hand in thanks. 

Dr. Levine nodded in farewell and left the young couple in the room where Faith quickly got dressed and together, she and Bruce made their way to schedule her next appointment, both looking very happy with the good news.


	8. Giving Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns a secret that causes him to realize even more just how amazing his wife truly is.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not mine!

When they got to the car, Faith noted the time which was a bit after ten in the morning. She was about to speak when her phone rang. Picking it up and ignoring the curious look from her husband, she spoke into the receiver. 

“This is Faith.”

“Hello Mrs. Wayne, Marcus here. I just wanted to call and let you know that the watches you’d ordered are in and the engraving done. When would you like to come and pick them up?”

Faith smiled into the phone, then answered, “I can be there in about twenty minutes if that’s alright?”

“Sounds good, I will see you soon!”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Of course my dear.”

The phone went dead as Faith hit the end button, placing her phone back into her bag. 

“Who was that?” Bruce asked quietly. 

“That was Marcus,” Faith responded, “would it be okay if we stop by there?”

Bruce pulled up to a stoplight and turned his head, giving his wife his undivided attention momentarily. “Might I ask why?”

Faith took in Bruce’s expression, which seemed to be a bit bothered and she wasn’t sure why, but she felt herself going on the defensive. “Does it matter?”

Bruce’s eyebrow shot up at the reprimand, and he grabbed his wife’s hand rubbing her knuckles in a soothing fashion. “Baby, I didn’t mean to make you upset. It’s just you never ask me for anything. Did you buy yourself something?”

Faith felt her body relax, realizing what Bruce must be thinking. “No, it’s not for me.” Faith then sighed and turned to face Bruce while he moved their car back into traffic, running her hand through the back of his hair in a loving gesture that had him humming in pleasure. “Why don’t we head to Marcus’ shop and I’ll explain when we get there, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Bruce acquiesced easily as the two remained quiet until they pulled into the parking lot behind Marcus’ shop. 

When Bruce parked the car he unbuckled his seatbelt, then Faith’s before reaching for her hand to stop her from getting out of the car. His expression was openly curious and she couldn’t help but shake her head at how vulnerable he could be with her. 

“It’s a bit of a story, are you sure you want to hear it?”

Bruce nodded so Faith went on. “Before we married, the day I went to the spa with the girls, I met a young woman who’s father worked for Wayne Enterprises in the shipping department. His name was Gregory Hoyle and his daughter Mary is the one who does my hair.”

“I remember meeting her about a year ago.”

“Yes. You see, she shared something personal with me when I was there at Le Maison the first time about your dad and how good he always was to his employees; never laying them off even when things weren’t good. So, I promised to introduce myself to Greg when we got back from our honeymoon, and he is a very good man. He now runs your shipping department.”

“I recognize the name, but I have to admit I’ve never been down there personally.”

Faith chuckled. “No, it’s one of the many things you leave to Lucius. Dealing with the people issues but you have so many loyal employees Bruce and I was surprised when I talked with Lucius a few months after we’d married and asked if Wayne Enterprises offered any incentives to their employees who’d been there after a certain period of time. You do offer great health benefits, retirement, but for many of your blue collar workers they don’t have the extra resources to invest in some of your programs.”

Bruce sat back and listened to his wife in stunned disbelief. She had actually discussed this with Lucius?

“Why didn’t you come to me and talk to me about this?”

Faith sighed. “You were neck deep in your research with Leonid and there never was a good time. So, I decided to use my own initiative to look into your employees. The long term ones in the jobs that were more blue collar in nature, not the executives because frankly, they make enough money.”

Bruce chuckled at how amazing his wife was. “Okay, but that doesn’t explain exactly why we’re here?”

Faith sighed and squeezed Bruce’s hand. “I started doing an employee appreciation program for any Wayne employee in the industrial side who has been with the company for thirty years or more. Astonishingly there were quite a few so I’ve had Marcus order Rolex watches, which he engraves with the employee’s hire date and then their anniversary date. The watches are a bit different for each person depending on what they do. I also give the employee a bonus.”

Bruce sat back completely flabbergasted. “And you’ve been using your own resources for this?”

Faith nodded. “The money I’ve made from Wolfram and Hart. Let’s be real, I don’t need it and won’t-ever-but if I can use that to make someone’s else life a little bit better and gain some good will for your company, why wouldn’t I?”

Bruce shook his head and felt tears welling behind his eyes. His beautiful wife never ceased to amaze him with her kind and generous heart. She’d never had much of anything growing up but instead of indulging herself now that she did, she instead chose to help others. The fact that she was using her own hard-earned money...well, that just floored him!! 

“Baby, you didn’t need to do that! If you had come to me we could have implemented a program and used company resources, and besides it’s our company not just my company!”

Faith shrugged like it was no big deal. “Bruce, I think most of the people I’ve helped know this isn’t a company sponsored program. It’s personal, from you and me. Don’t you think that means more to them in the long run? That we aren’t using company funds to show our appreciation, but our own money? It makes it more personal I think, and I’d rather not change it at this point. It would make it seem cheapened somehow, does that make sense?”

Bruce chuckled and then kissed his wife heatedly. “Have I told you today how utterly beautiful and extraordinary you are?”

Faith grinned. “Don’t think you’ve mentioned it today husband.”

“Well my wife, you are the most amazing woman I’ve ever known and I’m damn lucky you chose me.”

Faith blushed but couldn’t help but get a bit teary eyed by Bruce’s words. “Come on husband, let’s not keep Marcus waiting.”

“Yes dear.” Bruce smirked as he got out of the car and went to open Faith’s door, leading her into Marcus’ shop where the man in question was quietly helping another customer. 

Faith allowed Bruce to guide her through the shop as he pointed out a few items here and there, all the while she just smirked at him and shook her head playfully at him. He leant over and whispered something into her ear that gave her pause and then, when their eyes locked she sighed and nodded once. His answering smile was enough to know that she’d made the right choice. 

When Marcus was done, he waved them over with a big smile. 

“Bruce, I wasn’t expecting to see you today. How are you?”

“I’m doing very well, Marcus. How have you been?”

“Oh you know...keeping busy.” The man smiled and then he turned his attention to Faith. “And you, lovely lady how have you been?”

“I’m good Marcus. Just got back from Boston not too long ago.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s good to be home. Now let me grab your order.”

Marcus went into the back and then came out with three green boxes and opened each one for Faith to take a look at. “These are excellent choices and all have been engraved just like you asked.”

Faith smiled and checked the back of each watch carefully, while Bruce just smiled fondly down at his lovely wife who really seemed to take this seriously. 

“You’re a good man Marcus,” Bruce said kindly.

“You have an amazing wife Bruce.”

Faith blushed but smiled genuinely at the man as he placed the boxes into a bag and set it up on the counter while Faith handed over her Platinum credit card. When the purchase was completed, Bruce grinned down at his bride who was giving him a knowing look.

“Marcus, my lovely wife needs something special today. What do you have for her?”

Marcus’ eyebrows rose in shock as he glanced over at Faith, who was rolling her eyes playfully in resignation. Deciding to let Marcus in on their good news Faith spoke up with a bit of emotion. 

“Bruce and I are expecting. We just found out last week. He wants to get me something, which I’ve reluctantly agreed to because I can’t stand the thought of him pouting for the rest of the day if I don’t agree.”

Marcus chuckled deeply while Bruce just grinned at his wife. 

“I see, well...I do have a few things you might like. I see you have your pearls on. Would you like something to go with them, or would you prefer something else entirely?”

Faith sighed and shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t have any idea.” She admitted sheepishly. 

Marcus grinned and went to the back of the store and after a few moments brought out a large box with several sets of pearl earrings. 

“You seem to love your pearl necklace, so perhaps a set of earrings that are simple but exquisite to go with them?”

Faith looked down into the velvet box and admired the different sets of earrings. They weren’t flashy or fancy, but definitely high end. One pair caught her eye; it consisted of two pearls about the size of the center pearl on her necklace and above the setting of each white pearl was a dainty flower that glittered with diamonds. The earrings were a bit more demure than some of the others, but not horrible. When Faith pointed to the set, Marcus smiled and handed them to her to try on. 

When the earrings were in, Faith looked into the mirror and had to admit she actually thought they were rather pretty. Sighing in amused resignation she turned towards her husband who tilted her chin up so he could examine them himself. His smile was enough to let her know he approved. 

“Are you sure?” Bruce said a bit hesitantly, not daring to hope that his wife might actually allow him this concession. 

“You don’t like them?”

Bruce smiled softly and cupped Faith’s cheek lovingly. “Beautiful, anything you wear I’m going to love because you do. I just don’t want you to pick something to make me happy.”

“I’m not...I mean I am...but these are simple and pretty just like my necklace, which I adore and my ring which I love. So yes, I like them.”

Bruce smiled widely and nodded at Marcus. “We will take them.”

“Excellent, do you wish to wear them today?”

“Sure Marcus, thank you.”

“Not necessary Faith. I’m happy to be of service.”

Bruce handed over his black Amex card and when Marcus was ringing up the sale, he gently kissed his wife before speaking. “Thank you for allowing me to spoil you today. I know it’s not easy for you, but it means the world to me.”

“I know Bruce. I’m really trying to be better.”

“You’re perfect beautiful, just the way you are. That doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop wanting to indulge you.”

Faith spoke up silently into her husband’s mind, “I’ve told you before and I’ll never stop saying it, all I will ever want and need is just you. Your unconditional love and our family. I love you more than anything.”

Bruce grinned as he signed the receipt, grabbing the bag and enveloping his wife into his side as they said their goodbyes to Marcus. When they got into the car, Bruce leant over and kissed his Faith passionately before speaking with unrestrained emotion, “As I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudo!


	9. Uncompromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith realizes her pregnancy comes with certain complications she hadn’t considered....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters aren’t mine!

When they got to Mr. Quan’s restaurant, The Lotus Palace, it was just before noon and the lunch rush had already settled in. Bruce led Faith in through the main lobby and the man in question was there waiting for them with a huge smile upon his face. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Wayne! Welcome, welcome! Follow me and I will get you both situated somewhere a bit more private!”

Once they’d made their way to their table, Mr. Quan stayed for a moment to chat and then left to get some ginseng tea and Faith’s Pork Dumplings that she favored. 

It wasn’t long before a few sets of bamboo dim sum steamers were placed on the center of the table along with chop sticks, tea and bottled water. 

Faith hummed happily when Bruce opened the first one and she spotted the Pork Su Mai dumplings she loved so much. Bruce placed a couple on her plate and then his, before he watched with amusement as his lovely wife took her first bite and moaned in appreciation.

“What have I told you beautiful, about making those kind of sounds in public?”

Faith smirked as she chewed her bite with relish and winked at her gorgeous husband. Once she was done she took a small sip of water before she spoke. “I thought you liked the sounds I make?”

“I do, but I’d rather the rest of the restaurant not be privy to how delectable you sound when you moan like that.”

“I think you’re teasing me.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened as he smirked before saying, “Maybe.” And then he took a bite of his own dumpling and conversation halted for a few moments as they enjoyed their dim sum. 

When the bamboo steamers were cleared, Bruce sat back and considered his wife who simply took his breath away. Having her gone for nearly a month had been unbearable for him and it was a harsh reminder of what his life had been like for that six months after she’d died. He had been so lost and adrift; going through the motions of living but never giving up hope that she would return to him. It was moments like this, sitting across from her or waking up in bed with her that Bruce realized that he simply couldn’t live without his beautiful wife. She was everything to him and always would be.

“You’re brooding again.” Faith quipped playfully, but her eyes were tinged with worry as she considered her husband, who smirked again but didn’t deny her statement. 

“Just thinking beautiful.”

“About?”

“How much I missed you while you were in Boston.”

Faith sighed as they were served their entrees, and she couldn’t help but grimace at the gentle rebuke in her husband’s voice. 

“I missed you too, you know.”

“I do,” Bruce admitted, “I know these past couple years have been hard on you beautiful. It was hard for me to admit that I couldn’t fix it for you, but I suppose selfishly it was nice to have this time alone just the two of us. It gave us both a chance to learn about each other; to grow together.”

Faith nodded in understanding, realizing that perhaps her husband made a good point after all. 

“I know that I was putting a lot of pressure on myself and you too, Bruce. You were always so supportive and I just blamed myself. So many of those old feelings of doubt and worthlessness came back from before. Feeling like maybe because of my choices, I didn’t deserve to have a child.”

Bruce’s eyes widened at the admission, never thinking along those lines but could definitely see how his wife might’ve had those thoughts.

“Baby, how could you ever think that you’re not worthy of every good thing we have? You have sacrificed more than anyone I know and I know I can’t stop you from feeling or thinking those thoughts but next time talk to me and believe me when I tell you that what we have will always be enough for me. Always.”

Faith felt a lone tear slip down her cheek and she wiped it away discreetly, before smiling tremulously at her husband. “I know. I do. Sometimes it’s just hard to shake off years of self-doubt but I’m doing better, right?”

Bruce nodded and took his wife’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You are beautiful. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“Good, now let’s finish eating our lunch and go see Stephanie, alright?”

“Fine,” Faith groused, “I suppose I’ll just have to grin and bear an afternoon of shopping.”

Bruce chuckled as he winked as his wife. “It’s not that bad and you do enjoy it, don’t lie.”

“I enjoy your reactions when you take me shopping. It’s the only reason I allow it.”

“Good to know.” Bruce smiled confidently as he plated some Peking Duck onto his wife’s plate, then his. “We haven’t gone lingerie shopping in a while.” Bruce’s grin was playful but his eyes were heated as he stared lustfully at his wife. 

Faith shook her head but couldn’t stop the blush that overwhelmed her cheeks at the memory of that particular shopping trip. 

“I think you scandalized the poor shopping girl,” Faith admitted sheepishly, “and did you really have to buy the place?”

“I did,” Bruce shrugged unapologetically, “besides it was more than worth it. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“You’re a jerk.” Faith grinned happily before taking a bite of her duck and moaned at how good it tasted. Looking up, Bruce’s expression had darkened and she could see her husband adjusting himself discreetly. Opening up her mind, she sent him an image from that morning and the second he got it, his nostrils flared and his gaze narrowed. 

“I’m your jerk and what have I said about playing that particular game in public?”

“Burn me up later Wayne.”

Bruce chuckled but shook his head, silently reprimanding his gorgeous wife who was smiling widely at him. “Oh, I fully intend to, wife. After everyone leaves tonight, so you’d best prepare yourself.”

“Looking forward to it husband.” Faith winked and the two spent the next thirty minutes eating and discussing banal topics before Mr. Quan came back over to check on them. Once lunch was done, they headed back out to Bruce’s car and made their way over to Stephanie’s for a bit more shopping. 

When they reached their destination, the guard welcomed them and gave Bruce his parking permit allowing him to park in the private section reserved for special customers. After he’d parked, Bruce got out and went over to let Faith out of the car, taking her arm and leading her inside the building where Stephanie was waiting for them. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wayne...it’s good to see you both.”

“Hello Stephanie,” Bruce smiled and moved behind the woman with Faith firmly tucked into his side, “Thank you for seeing us so last minute.”

“It’s not a problem,” Stephanie admitted politely, “I’m always happy to help.” Stephanie then smiled at Faith knowingly. “Did Mr. Wayne guilt you or blackmail you into coming today Mrs. Wayne?”

Faith burst into laughter while Bruce just pouted. “That’s not fair, Stephanie,” Bruce said petulantly, “I don’t always guilt my wife into shopping, do I?”

The question was directed at Faith and she lifted an eyebrow playfully before she hummed noncommittally, seeing Bruce’s eye narrowing at her expression. This caused another round of giggles before Faith leant up and kissed her husband on the cheek. 

“Actually Stephanie, my darling husband utilized logic this morning to get me to agree to this little excursion. There was minimal guilting and certainly no blackmail involved. But I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that he’s used quite a few tactics over the years to get me to agree to shopping. Just this morning for example...”

Bruce cut her voice off with a brief kiss and a wink, which had both woman giggling together. “I did notice the new earrings, Mrs. Wayne. They do look lovely.” 

Faith grinned, while Bruce just shook his head at the two women ganging up on him. 

“They were a gift.” Bruce stated firmly, but his eyes softened a bit as he gazed lovingly at his wife, who returned the look. Stephanie smiled inwardly at how in love this young couple was. It was clear to anyone who saw them together that Bruce Wayne simply adored his wife. Faith Wayne was a beautiful woman, but didn’t seem to really enjoy all the extravagances that her new life afforded her. Stephanie had wondered when she’d first met Faith how a woman could be so uninformed when it came to fashion. Mr. Wayne had told her once in confidence that Faith had grown up an orphan with very little in the way of resources so extravagance was something she hadn’t sought out as it wasn’t important. Stephanie had been surprised at first, but seeing Faith Wayne now; no one would ever suspect the woman of being with Bruce Wayne for his money. It was very clear that the only reason Faith was with her husband was because she loved him desperately, and vice versa. It was rather refreshing, more so because of some of the other customers she had to deal with.

“Yes, they were,” Faith smiled softly before her gaze met Stephanie’s, and the woman noticed Faith cupping her abdomen as she made eye contact, “Bruce and I are expecting.”

Stephanie’s eyes widened and then she genuinely smiled at the couple. It was clear this was something they both wanted judging by the happy looks on their faces. 

“Oh, that is simply wonderful news! Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Faith said genuinely, knowing the woman meant every word. “That’s why we are here. Bruce, smart man that he is, convinced me that it wouldn’t be too long before my current attire would no longer fit. I have no idea what to expect as far as maternity clothes are concerned. Is leather an option?”

Bruce chuckled while Stephanie considered the question thoughtfully. “Actually there are no current designers that specialize in maternity wear and most of the current fashion trends are more off the rack, ready to wear and I honestly can’t see you wearing much or any of it, Faith.”

Faith sighed as she sat down and Bruce seeing her distress, sat down with her pulling her into his side as he gave Stephanie a considering look. “What would you suggest?”

Tilting her head in thought, Stephanie then moved over to a shelf and grabbed a small book before coming back and sitting down across from the couple. “I do have some designers that might be willing to create a wardrobe specifically for you Faith. Some are up and coming designers that could use the publicity. The trick is that most designers, their hope is to eventually design for one of the couture houses. Celebrities usually don’t have a problem with this, since they can bargain their fame for clothes, they will wear a designer and project an image to the public and the designer gets free exposure that he or she wouldn’t get normally. You have the public image being Mrs. Bruce Wayne and I’d be lying if I didn’t tell you that much of what you wear in the papers hasn’t gone unnoticed by those within high society: both here in Gotham and outside. I’ve had considerably more than a few requests for some of your choices.”

Faith’s face dropped in shock, while Bruce just shook his head in wonder. “You’re serious?” Faith breathed out in horror.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. “The Versace dress you wore on your first public outing nearly three years ago for example. The requests for that alone were astonishing. Since it was couture, it’s not common for many of those pieces to be available. Sometimes they are one-of-a-kinds.”

Faith’s face paled as she looked up at Bruce, who was smiling down adoringly at her, knowing how difficult this all was for her process. 

“I didn’t realize any of this.”

“I know Faith,” Stephanie said reassuringly, “but it doesn’t change the fact that despite your lack of knowledge about couture in general, you have a discerning eye for what works for you. You’ve developed a style all your own that most women in society envy but could rarely pull off. Your love of leather has started a bit of a fashion trend in that general area. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Faith shook her head. “Why would I? No offense Stephanie, but I think you know me well enough to know I only buy what I like. I could care less what others think of it.”

“And that’s why it works so well. The confidence you portray in what you wear has not gone unnoticed. That dress you wore on your anniversary last year was another good example.”

Bruce chuckled and Faith grinned, knowing exactly what outfit that was. “I remember that outfit fondly.” Bruce said deeply.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. “It sold out in three days—nationwide.”

Faith’s mouth opened in an astonished “O” while Bruce just sat back with a smug look upon his face. 

“What designers have approached you Stephanie? I’m sure a few have?”

Stephanie grinned and nodded before listing off a few names; one of which had Bruce’s eyebrows rising in astonishment. He had a rather exclusive relationship with Armani, that was true. Although he did have a few Tom Ford suits and tuxedos for formal occasions but Bruce had to admit he was astonished by the interest in his wife’s fashion choices. It was both disconcerting and not entirely unexpected if he was being completely honest with himself. He knew how gorgeous his extraordinary wife was and is (the fact that others could see it) well, it made him feel many things all at once, but possessiveness was the overriding emotion currently. 

Looking over at his Faith, her expression was just completely dumbfounded as if she was having a hard time processing it all. 

“I’m sorry, but this is a bit much.” Faith admitted quietly. 

“That’s why I’ve never really mentioned it.” Stephanie stated firmly. 

“Do you think you might find a designer who’d want to work with Faith through her maternity and then afterwards?”

“I do believe I can make the overtures and see who might be willing to do so. You might be pleasantly surprised to have more than one offer though. I can ask for prospective designers to send some sample outfits for maternity wear and then you can choose form there?”

“That might be a good idea,” Bruce nodded, “we will be leaving for a month to Tahiti, but I would request that any designer who’s interested be ready with a sample wardrobe when we return? Would that be doable? Money of course is no object. I want Faith to feel comfortable in whatever she wears going forward and if she’s agreeable, we could see about forming some sort of exclusive partnership for high society events.”

Faith stared up at her husband and sighed in resignation, understanding if she wanted to not be relegated to wearing...she shivered in disgust...why hadn’t she thought about this beforehand? Done her research on maternity clothes. The only thing Faith never compromised on was her weapons and her leather—fuck!!! This was so unfair!

“I’m so sorry beautiful, I know this wasn’t what you were expecting today, but I was. I knew this would be an issue and that’s why I insisted we see Stephanie today. You didn’t think about this, did you?”

Faith’s eyes teared up as she shook her head and Bruce enveloped her tighter into his side while Stephanie gave her a concerned look. 

“I’m sorry,” Faith choked out as Bruce handed her his handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes angrily, “I didn’t even think.”

“It’s alright beautiful,” Bruce said lovingly, “you never ask me for anything as you well know, but I do know you well enough to understand that there’s only a handful of things that you are uncompromising on. It took us so long to get here, and I don’t want you to stress over this nor is it ridiculous to feel this way. And before you say something, this is not an extravagant request!”

Faith’s eyes met her husband’s, and she sighed heavily. “But Bruce?”

Her husband shook his head firmly, his hazel eyes resolved in their intensity. “Don’t okay? This is fine beautiful, and you deserve it, so don’t go there. You don’t need to feel guilty for being yourself.”

Faith’s brown eyes met her husband’s and she nodded once, causing him to gently kiss her temple in reassurance. When her gaze met Stephanie’s, Faith could see the soft understanding there. There was no judgment at all which she appreciated. 

“I will get to work on this immediately and call you when I know more?”

Bruce nodded whilst Faith just laid her head on his shoulder, her expression was resigned. 

“Faith, I don’t want you to worry about this at all,” Stephanie said calmly, “I have every confidence we will find someone you’ll adore. Might I ask how far along you are?”

“Nearly twelve weeks.”

Stephanie nodded. “It’s been my experience that most women don’t show until around their fourth month during their first pregnancy which gives us a bit of time. I’d imagine you will find that your current wardrobe will start feeling a bit constricting in about six weeks. It could be sooner but you’re in excellent shape so I’d imagine that might be a bit conservative. Some women don’t show into their fifth month. I will try and have this put together in five weeks time, that will give you a bit of a leeway when you return home from Tahiti. If something changes call me, and I can at least pick out some ideas in the interim. You’re currently a size four, and some sample sizes do go to six; so that may give us some room to maneuver within. I might even find a few things in an eight, but the fit might not work for your pregnancy, so we will just have to play that by ear.”

Faith’s tension relaxed a bit as she nodded. “That sounds okay.”

“Good.” Stephanie smiled warmly. “Was there anything else I can do for you today?”

Bruce shook his head. “No, that’s it...thank you Stephanie.”

“Of course Mr. Wayne...Mrs. Wayne. Enjoy your trip and I’ll keep in touch.”

“Thank you Stephanie. I do appreciate all you’ve done for me over the years. I can’t imagine it’s been easy working with someone who has no idea about fashion.”

“Actually it’s been refreshing Faith. Just between us, most women in society are so concerned with projecting a certain image it can get tiresome after a while. You’ve never been that way and I admire you for it. For what it’s worth, it’s been a pleasure to help you navigate your way through this.”

Faith smiled genuinely and Bruce nodded his thanks, before they said their goodbyes and made their way back to the car. 

Once they were on their way home, Faith turned to her husband and petted the back of his hair with her hand—hearing him hum in appreciation at her gentle touches.

“Thank you.”

Bruce smiled and reached for Faith’s hand, placing a soft kiss to the back of her knuckles before responding, “You’re more than welcome, beautiful.”


	10. Faith’s Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith makes some startling conclusions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on this...I’ve been so busy trying to finish my other stories, work and grad school. But now that I’m home for an indeterminate period of time, I’m going to get this finished!

It wasn’t too long before Bruce and Faith finally made their way back to Wayne Manor to greet their guests. When they arrived and walked in the back door of the Manor, it was to the sounds of several voices coming from the kitchen. Faith moved into the room and noticed Dawn, Willow and Kennedy talking with Alfred while the man was preparing dinner for everyone. 

“Ah, Miss Faith and Master Bruce...everyone has arrived. Mr. Angel is with Mr. Spike and Miss Buffy in the living room.”

“Hey Faith!” Dawn rushed over and enveloped the brunette Slayer in a warm hug, which was returned affectionately. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks Dawnie, and yes—Bruce and I are expecting.”

“That’s brilliant Faith,” Willow offered happily, “but I’m sure that’s not the reason we’ve been summoned back to Gotham?”

“Nope.” Faith smirked while Bruce gave Dawn a bear hug in welcome. “We should probably join the others though. No use explaining this more than once.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kennedy nodded as she grabbed Willow’s hand, following Bruce and Faith out to the main living room where Angel, Spike and Buffy were located. 

When they were all settled in the living room, Bruce explained the entirety of the situation to their friends. After a few moments, Buffy decided to speak up. 

“So, you’re thinking this Oliver Queen somehow has figured out that Faith is a Slayer? Correct?”

Bruce nodded. “The signs point to it. Faith has been able to determine he’s had League training and we’ve surmised that Queen must’ve trained with Talia and Bane, since I never saw him at any point when I was in Nanda Parbat with Ra’s.”

Angel appeared thoughtful as he considered all the variables and what he knew of the League. 

“You’d mentioned something about the idea of there being two actual factions of the League and I did some checking after our conversation, and was able to determine that Faith was right.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Angel pulled out a folder and slid it over to Bruce, who took it and pursued the contents, a scowl forming on his handsome face. “Lian Yu, was indeed a way point for the League of Assassins. They ran several illegal operations through their island, which are all noted in the folder. There is some supernatural activity out on the island from what my people have been able to determine.”

Faith looked over Bruce’s shoulder and picked up a paper that had some information on the Queen Family, her expression pensive. 

“Robert Queen did a lot of business with this Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Do you recognize the name?”

Faith nodded. “He’s a collector of weaponry and has been for some time. He was in Boston when I was there.”

“You met him?” Bruce gritted out and Faith sighed, but she shook her head. 

“No, I never saw him personally. I only remember the name because he donated some relics to the Museum while I was there working.” Faith glanced over the pictures of Malcolm, his son and the Queen Family. 

Bruce gave Angel a side eye and said lowly, “Do you think it’s a coincidence?”

Shrugging, Angel didn’t know what to think. 

“I suppose we can’t rule it out. I did a cursory background into Merlyn. His wife was killed some years ago, and he has a son Tommy Merlyn, same age as Queen and his best friend. Oliver Queen has a younger sister, Thea Queen. Pictures are in the folder along with everything else.”

“You know, this makes very little sense.” Buffy interrupted with a frown.

“What does love?” Spike bent forward and rested his forearms on his thighs as he considered his girlfriend. 

“Why has Oliver Queen decided now, to approach Faith. I mean, he’s obviously been back home for a while, so why now?”

Everyone stared at each other in sudden understanding, as they pondered Buffy’s words. 

Faith however, just sat back and considered all the variables, her mind whirring at the implications. Bruce, who knew his wife well, could see her mind extrapolating and discarding each cognizant point until her expression cleared and she lifted an eyebrow at his knowing expression. 

“Well?” He drawled. 

Faith rolled her yes, but addressed the group ignoring Bruce’s smug smirk. 

“So Robert and Oliver Queen were on this boat together. The boat goes down in a storm that by all accounts, was horrible...killing the Father and leaving the son stranded on an island for the better part of five years. This island, is in fact...the base of the League of Assassins. Talia trains Queen, maybe they have a fling...who knows? Queen returns, takes over his company from his Mother.”

“We got all that Faith.” Angel interrupted but Faith just shook her head at her best friend. 

“There are a couple scenarios I’m thinking here. First? That boat was sabotaged. I’m thinking it was by some business rival? Merlyn most likely?”

“But why?”

Faith rolled her eyes and pulled out the pictures of Robert, Moira, Oliver and Thea and placed them on the coffee table in between them all. Then she placed the two pictures of Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn next to them. 

“Do you all see what I’m seeing?”

The looks of confusion were palpable until Bruce’s eyes widened as he looked at the youngest Queen child and her parents. 

Both parents had blue eyes. Oliver Queen had blue eyes but Thea Queen’s eyes were dark brown. The exact same color as Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn. 

“Shit!” Bruce gazed at his wife in awe and she nodded. 

“I many not be a science geek, but I do know a thing or two about DNA. There is no way that Thea Queen is the biological child of Robert Queen.”

One by one, everyone in the group compared the pictures and Willow nodded. “I think Faith is right.”

“So that means, Moira Queen had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn at some point in the past. I don’t think Mrs. Queen would’ve had her son killed, but perhaps she didn’t know he’d be on that boat either?”

“That’s something to look into.” Angel agreed readily. 

“My guess is that Merlyn knows Thea is his. If he suspected that both Robert and Oliver were going to be on that boat he’d be killing two birds with one stone. In leaves Queen industries in the hands of his illegitimate daughter at some point. I’m betting that was his endgame.”

Bruce chuckled and wrapped a possessive arm around his brilliant wife. 

“Have I told you today how beautiful you are?”

Faith blushed, but shrugged easily...basking in her husband’s loving expression. 

A few throats cleared causing Faith to roll her eyes again. 

“Anyway...” She grumbled sarcastically, “what if Queen knows? Or suspects? What if this isn’t so much about Talia as something else entirely?”

“What could that be?” Buffy asked uneasily. “What do you think Queen is after?”

“I’m not sure, but I think it’s time we find that out.”

“And how do you intend to do that, Faith?” 

She glanced up at her husband and saw his jaw tighten unhappily.

“You know I’m right Bruce. If you don’t want me to take the job with Queen then you need to confront him directly.”

“You really think that’s wise?”

“No, but I think if he wants something, we have a better chance to control how this plays out if we do it on our home turf. He’s here in Gotham for a few days, let’s use that to our advantage.”

Bruce sighed, and gazed over at Angel who nodded once. 

“Fine. I will invite Mr. Queen and his Mother for dinner tomorrow.”

“Good.” Faith quipped before she dropped her final bomb. “And the Starling City Vigilante?”

“Yes?” Bruce replied warily. 

“It’s Oliver Queen.”

Faith laughed at all the shocked expressions from her friends and family. 

How in the world did they not see it?


	11. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver attends dinner at Wayne Manor with his Mother...

When Oliver had received an invitation for he and his Mother to attend dinner at Wayne Manor, he’d been surprised at first—then suspicious. 

After spending five years fighting for his life in one form or another, he’d learned to trust his instincts—which were usually spot on. 

His being stranded on Lian Yu, had taken him by surprise that there were people there. He’d met Slade Wilson, then Talia—and after a while he’d come to realize that he was never getting off of that hellhole island, unless he’d earned his way. 

So he’d joined the League of Assassins and had learned their ways of retribution and death. 

It had taken him five years to finally find a way back home. Five years of grieving over his Father’s death, and missing his Mother and Sister to finally comprehend that he was never meant to survive the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit. 

It was only by sheer dumb luck that he had. 

Returning to Starling City had been an eye-opener and not in a good way. He’d discovered fairly early on that Malcolm Merlyn had sabotaged the yacht, hoping to kill both he and his father. When he’d confronted his Mother, she’d finally admitted the truth about Thea and Oliver had been gutted. He’d raged at his Mother for days, demanding to know whether or not she’d known about the sabotage—but she’d promised that she hadn’t. 

She’d been just as devastated as Thea had been. 

Tommy, who had welcomed him home with open arms, and Laurel—his former girlfriend, were in a committed relationship. The loss of her sister Sarah, whom Oliver had taken aboard the yacht on the ill-fated trip—still haunted Oliver daily. He’d loved both Lance sisters, albeit in different ways—but it was no excuse for his behavior and he’d paid the ultimate price for his selfishness everyday for five years. 

Hell, he was still paying for it. 

Malcolm Merlyn held too much power not only in Starling City, but elsewhere. As Oliver Queen, it had been next to impossible to get dirt on the man, but as the Green Arrow—he’d managed to put a dent in the man’s illegal activities. 

It was during this time he’d discovered several startling secrets, the most distressing being that of his sister, but the other ones had been just as difficult to deal with. 

Talia had been imprisoned, and wasn’t allowed visitors. This had proved problematic, because he’d needed information that only she could provide. He’d tried to pull several strings, only to be repeatedly turned away each time. 

He and Talia had been intimate. She had been a beautiful woman and he’d cared about her, but wasn’t blind to her bloodthirsty nature. She had shared about her Father—Ra’s—and about her excommunication from her Father’s League of Shadows. She had mourned his death and had vowed to avenge him with Bane at her side. 

They’d failed. Oliver had known it when Talia and Bane hadn’t returned to the island. He hadn’t known what to think of it initially, and for some time he’d believed erroneously that she’d perished. 

When he’d returned to the land of the living, the first thing Oliver had done was research on the last known place that Talia had been. 

Gotham City. 

And the more he’d researched, the more Oliver knew that Bruce Wayne had somehow as Batman, not only bested Ra’s and the League of Shadows, but had summarily defeated Talia and Bane in their quest for revenge. 

Then he’d seen the pictures of Faith Wayne and Oliver had been impressed. He’d read about her capture at the hand of Talia and Bane, he’d research her background at Wolfram and Hart—and had followed the paper trail from there. 

Except there wasn’t a trail to follow. 

Faith Wayne, née Lehane had no past to speak of. 

She was a ghost. 

But what he’d found had piqued his curiosity and it had taken him nearly a year to get the answers he’d been searching for. 

Oliver had seen enough in his time on Lian Yu to know that there were forces out there that couldn’t be easily explained. He’d seen a bit of it in his travels through Russia and Mongolia. It was here he’d looked for help and finally found the answers. 

Faith Wayne was no ordinary woman. 

She was a Slayer. 

It hadn’t been Batman, nor Bruce Wayne that had defeated Talia. It had been Faith Wayne. 

And now he and his Mother were on their way to Wayne Manor to break bread with the woman Oliver hadn’t been able to purge from his mind for the past year. 

A woman who was very married to one of the few men more wealthy than himself, who had according to Talia, trained with her Father and was his right hand for several years. 

A man who also, had a masked vigilante persona and who spent time, money and resources protecting the innocent. Whom at this very moment, was likely preparing himself for the game to follow. 

“Are you alright, Son?”

Oliver nodded. “I’m fine, Mom.”

Moira patted his knee as their driver pulled through the gates at Wayne Manor. Oliver gazed out the window and was instantly impressed with the Manor and the grounds. For its size, it was rather welcoming. 

When the driver drove up to the front door and stopped, he got out and moved around to open the door for the Queen Heir—who slid out effortlessly and then offered his hand to his Mother. 

Moira took it with a smile of thanks, and settled into her Son’s side as they climbed the steps to the front door and Oliver rang the bell. 

It was only a moment later, an older gentleman opened the large door and smiled in welcome. 

“Ah, welcome to Wayne Manor, Mrs. Queen.”

Moira smiled as Alfred admitted them entrance into the large foyer. 

“And you must be Oliver Queen?”

“Yes Sir.”

Alfred smiled and offered to take their coats before leading them into the large sitting room where Bruce Wayne was waiting. 

“Welcome.” Bruce offered kindly, as he sauntered over and held out his hand which Oliver shook firmly. Introductions were made again, and Oliver noticed that Faith Wayne wasn’t in the room. 

Bruce closely watched the younger man’s eyes discreetly take in the room under the guise of perusing the furnishings, but he was no fool. The man was looking for his wife. 

Who’s throaty voice floated into the room. 

“Please forgive my tardiness,” Faith smiled in welcome, “I was just checking on dinner for the evening.”

“It’s completely understandable,” Moira returned the warm greeting, “we only just arrived.”

“Did you offer drinks, darling?”

Bruce smirked and bowed his head towards his wife, missing the shared look between the Queen’s. 

“I was just about to.” He winked before turning to his guests. “Can I offer either one of you an Apéritif before dinner?”

“I would love a glass of Chardonnay.” Moira asked politely while Oliver just shook his head in the negative. Bruce called on the house phone and soon a serving tray was brought in with two glasses of golden liquid. Bruce handed one to Moira who nodded her thanks, while he took the second. 

“Aren’t you going to have something dear?” Moira inquired easily and Faith shook her head. 

“I’m afraid alcohol is verboten for the foreseeable future.”

Bruce lovingly wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist as both the Queen’s eyes widened at the admission. 

“Congratulations!” Moira lifted her glass in a salute and Bruce followed suit, as he silently thanked her for the kind words. “I remember what it was like being pregnant with Oliver. I simply couldn’t stomach certain foods.”

“Fortunately, I haven’t had any issues yet.”

“That is fortunate.” 

Bruce gestured for them all to get more comfortable and he helped Faith into her spot on their loveseat, while Oliver and his Mother took the couch across from them. 

“I must admit,” Moira said evenly, “that both Oliver and I were surprised to receive this invitation.”

“Well,” Faith began, “my employer had mentioned to me about Mr. Queen’s interest in hiring Wolfram and Hart to do an evaluation of a certain collection. I thought it might be a good idea to meet and get some particulars if that is alright?”

“No, it’s fine.” Oliver smiled, his blue eyes assessing. “And please call me Oliver.”

“Faith then.”

Oliver nodded, not missing the slight stiffening of Wayne as he pulled his wife a bit closer. Oliver couldn’t blame the man in the least. If Faith Wayne was his, he’d be just as possessive of her. 

“I’m sure you’ve both heard of some of the particulars of my sabbatical?” He decided to break the ice a bit and see where it led.

“Yes.” Bruce replied deeply. “I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like for you.”

Shrugging, Oliver lamented the fact that he hadn’t taken Wayne up on that offer of a drink. He needed something to settle his hands.

“It wasn’t a picnic.” He felt his Mother’s hand on his knee again, soothing him and he smiled at her. He’d missed her comfort more than he’d ever wanted to admit. “But it’s good to be home.”

“Having a home is a blessing.” Faith replied softly, and Oliver caught the sadness in her gaze briefly, before she turned to her husband and he saw Wayne’s expression melt as he looked upon his wife with adoration. 

“It is.” Oliver agreed. “I don’t think I ever really considered what it meant to have a home before I was stranded. There’s so much you take for granted.”

“It’s just as difficult when you’ve never had a home and then find somewhere to belong. Set down roots.”

Oliver gave Faith a considering look. “You’ve never had a home?”

Faith shook her head. “I was orphaned at the age of seven and spent my formative years moving from place to place. I lived like a nomad for years, alone and found that it was easier but a far lonelier existence. That was until I met Bruce. He was rather persistent in wooing me and showing me just how much I needed to have a family too.”

Bruce chuckled. “You were stubborn.”

Faith’s deep eyes sparkled as she blushed at her husband and Oliver felt a twinge of jealousy. He was about to comment, when the butler came in to announce dinner was ready. 

He offered his Mother his arm, and watched Wayne do the same for his wife. Faith Wayne was dressed in a simple black fitted dress, that clung to her curves and made her backside look exquisite. 

When they reached the dining room, Oliver brought his mother to her seat and pulled out her chair. With a nod of thanks, Moira sat across from Faith while Wayne sat across from him. 

Then the first course was served and talking resumed after a bit. 

“Do you like working at Wolfram and Hart, Faith?”

The younger woman smiled at his Mother and nodded. “I do. I’ve always had a fascination with weaponry, and my upbringing was rather unconventional.”

Oliver inwardly smirked at the understatement of the century. 

“Do you have a favorite time period?” He asked politely as their second course was cleared. 

Faith thought about this for a moment, but shook her head. “Perhaps when dinner is over, I might interest you both in the weapons gallery upstairs? I did the evaluation for Bruce. It was before we became involved.”

“Actually,” Bruce cleared his throat, taking a sip of his water before he continued, “I met Faith at a Museum Gala and she impressed me with her knowledge of an item there. Identified it as a fake immediately. I had suspected it was, and had it confirmed with the curator the following day. I needed an insurance evaluation for my collection and called the Head of Wolfram and Hart personally to hire her. It took her less than three weeks to complete the work.”

Faith blushed again at the compliment, her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at her husband. 

“I almost didn’t take the assignment.”

Bruce’s eyes widened in surprise. “You never told me that?”

“I’m telling you now.”

The subtle laughter of all at the table was in good humor as the next course was served and it wasn’t until coffee was brought out sometime later, that Bruce offered the tour his wife had promised. 

Faith led Moira up the stairs, while Oliver walked with Wayne and the younger man asked a few questions about some of the artwork on display—but it wasn’t until they got to the weapons room that Oliver’s eyes widened in awe. As he took in a few items here and there, he could hear Faith Wayne giving his Mother the grand tour, showing her a Boateng Saber that Wayne had procured for her recently. When they got to the far wall, however—Oliver’s breath hitched at the katanas proudly on display. 

These weren’t just any katanas. 

They were the weapons of the League. 

When he turned around, he saw the hard look on Wayne’s face as well as the knowing glint from Faith Wayne as she said smugly, “I’m sure they must look familiar, yes?”


	12. Dead...Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver shares his suspicions...

The light chuckle from Oliver Queen was not what Bruce nor Faith had expected. When they turned their attention to Moria Queen, she too appeared amused. 

“I don’t imagine much gets by you, Faith?”

The Slayer tilted her head a bit as she considered the man before her and then she shrugged easily. 

“I could do the obvious and ask what you mean by that, but frankly I’m pregnant and hormonal— which doesn’t tend to equate to having the patience for verbal sparring.”

“Fair enough.” Oliver agreed as he took a step towards the woman, only to be blocked by her husband. 

“You’re League.” Bruce growled out lowly and Oliver smirked. 

“As are you apparently.”

Bruce’s expression was stoic, but he didn’t deny it either so Oliver decided to forge ahead. 

“Your collection is impressive, but I imagine this is nothing compared to the tech you use as Batman.”

This caused Bruce to smirk. “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you Queen? I’d imagine running around Starling City as the Green Arrow, you find yourself in need of quite a bit of military tech as well, yes?”

Oliver’s blue eyes pierced through Wayne before he turned to his wife and grinned. 

“You figured it out?”

Faith shrugged. “It wasn’t a difficult leap to make.”

“No wonder you defeated Talia and Bane.”

“That was Batman.”

Oliver shook his head and wagged a finger in her direction. “That was you. I know what you are.”

Bruce bristled, but Faith just came over and gripped his arm and Oliver saw the man’s anger deflate instantly. 

“And what am I, Mr. Queen?”

“You’re the Slayer.”

The room fell quiet as Faith eyed him curiously and then asked simply, “and what do you know about Slayer’s, Mr. Queen?”

“Please call me Oliver,” the younger man pleaded before replying with, “a Slayer from what I’ve been led to believe, is a woman imbued with supernatural powers who fights the forces of darkness. Vampires, demons...”

“A Chosen One.” Moira interrupted. “One girl in all the world, with the strength and skill to fight the forces of evil.”

“They’ve done their homework.” Faith quipped as she held onto her husband...his own lips quirking up in amusement. “But then, so have I. Would you like to hear what I’ve learned recently?”

Oliver nodded so Faith decided to educate them both. 

“Oliver Queen, son of Robert and Moira Queen. Brother of Thea Queen who is your half-sister, and is in fact—the biological child of your Mother and Malcolm Merlyn. How am I doing so far?”

Both Moira and Oliver stood there stunned, while Bruce just smirked in pride at his brilliant, beautiful wife. 

“Malcolm Merlyn, a man who sabotaged the Queen’s Gambit in the hopes of killing Robert Queen, but somehow you ended up of that boat too. Whether it was planned or last minute, my guess is the latter. You weren’t supposed to be there, but it was fortuitous for Merlyn that you were. It left both your mother and sister unprotected.”

Oliver nodded, and felt his Mother’s arm move within his as she gazed up at him with a worried expression. 

“You took on the persona of the Green Arrow. Probably for the same reasons Bruce took on the mantle of the Batman. You joined the League of Assassins out of survival, but somehow got romantically involved with Talia. If you’re looking for revenge, Oliver—you might want to rethink that plan.”

“I’m not.” He was quick to reassure the Wayne’s. That was not why he’d sought out the Slayer. 

Faith’s gaze narrowed at him, but after a moment she nodded. 

“You went through Wolfram and Hart to offer me a job. This was a ruse. You need something from me so I’d appreciate it if you’d come out and ask.”

Oliver just stood there and stared at the woman in admiration before his gaze locked with Wayne, who was glaring at him as if he knew what inappropriate thoughts were swarming through his mind. 

“You helped Wayne get rid of the League.”

“Yes.”

“You think the League is gone?”

Faith’s brow furrowed but she nodded. “I haven’t heard anything to make me think otherwise.”

“I’m here to tell you, you’re wrong. The League is still active.”

“Not Talia’s faction.” Bruce growled out and Oliver nodded. 

“No, not the League of Assassins. I’m talking about the League of Shadows.”

Faith blanched while Bruce hissed out angrily, “Ra’s is dead.”

Oliver sighed, but decided in for a penny....

“I have reason to believe that Malcolm Merlyn is involved with the League. He has had training. League training. I’ve seen it first hand.”

“I never saw him when I was there.”

“No you wouldn’t have.” Moira lamented with a sigh. “He disappeared for a time after his wife was killed. Left Tommy in my care. When he returned, he’d changed. I knew a bit about his travels, he’d even mentioned Nanda Parbat to me once. Told me of his mentor, and his training.”

Bruce rubbed an agitated hand down his face and Faith just shook her head in disgust. 

“So you think Malcolm Merlyn is running the League of Shadows?” Faith queried and Oliver shook his head. 

“Talia had a sister. Her name is Nyssa.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “This just keeps getting better and better.”

Oliver chuckled, and nodded. “I have reason to believe that Ra’s is still alive.”

“How?” Bruce demanded. “I saw him die.”

“Did you ever find a body?”

Faith gazed up at her husband and his face paled. “No, but the train wreckage was considerable.”

“So no body?” Faith asked and Bruce just turned around, and paced within the room...as Oliver watched Faith Wayne observe her husband with concern for a moment before turning her attention back to him. “What do you want?”

“Help.” Oliver responded immediately. “Merlyn is after something and if I know that man, it’s nothing good. I need to stop him, but unfortunately my resources as good as they are, are limited.”

Bruce stopped pacing and sighed, his gaze locking with his wife’s and she nodded and then he left the room. 

For a few moments, Oliver and Moira just glanced at each other confused until Wayne returned with several people in tow. 

There were two men. The first one was tall, dark hair and brooding features. The second, platinum blonde wearing a leather duster. The two women with them were quite a bit smaller. The red-head had long hair, elfin features but radiated a power that was tangible even from a distance. The other woman was slightly smaller, but fierce. Blonde hair, green eyes, leather pants...

Shit!

“I thought there was only one Slayer?” Oliver blurted out, clearly dumbfounded and Buffy chuckled. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Queen. Buffy Summers.”

“My Sister Slayer.” Faith quipped as the two women smiled at each other mischievously. 

“How?”

“Well, there were baddies...”

“And apocalypses...as in multiple...”

“Lots of evil...”

“And death...”

“Yeah, that too...”

“Several times actually....”

“Hey B, you only died twice...”

“As compared to your once?”

Oliver just stared at the two Slayers, while the other two men rolled their eyes and Wayne just lifted his head up like he was pleading for patience. 

“Does the first time you died even count?”

“If it didn’t, you wouldn’t be here!”

“You did stab me and leave me for dead...”

“That was years ago! Are you ever going to let it go?”

“Enough!” Bruce bellowed out in exasperation, his hazel eyes uncompromising as he stared the two women down. 

Oliver watched Faith blush in embarrassment while Buffy just shuffled her feet and looked away. 

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Oliver replied, his eyes dancing with merriment. 

“Bruce doesn’t like it when we argue.” Faith replied with a wink, causing her husband’s glare to sharpen into something almost predatory. 

“That’s an understatement.” The blonde man drolled out sarcastically, his English accent dripping with disgust. 

“Perhaps we should have proper introductions?” Faith asked, and Bruce just sighed before walking over and pulling her into his side...kissing her temple. 

“Yes.” He said eventually, as he gestured to the other people in the room. 

“Moira and Oliver Queen. This is Angel, Head Of Wolfram and Hart.”

Angel shook the man’s hand, and Oliver was surprised at how cold it felt. 

“I thought a man named Micah ran the one here in Gotham.”

“I run all of Wolfram and Hart. Globally.”

Oliver swallowed and nodded as Bruce gestured to the blonde. 

“This is Spike.”

“Spike?” 

“Yeah, I like it better than William the Bloody.”

Buffy snorted, while Faith cracked a grin. Oliver and his Mother just stared at each other in horror. 

“Nice to meet you, mate.”

Spike held out his hand and Oliver shook it...feeling the same coldness as before. 

When they got to the women, the red-head smiled and said, “I’m Willow Rosenberg.”

“Nice to meet you Willow.”

“And I’m Buffy.”

Oliver smirked. “Buffy Summers, yeah...I got that.”

Spike just huffed and rolled his eyes while Buffy glared at him before walking over and grabbing him by the ear. “Excuse us please. I need to take William out for a few moments.”

“Have at it B.”

Oliver watched the diminutive blonde lead the smallest of the men out of the room, his expression confused. 

“Uhm...is he going to be alright?”

“Spike?” Faith asked and Oliver nodded. “He will be just fine.”

“I don’t know,” Angel quipped, “one of these days, Buffy just might stake him and call it good.”

“Stake him?” Moira asked, shocked. 

“He’s a vampire?” Oliver demanded and Angel nodded. 

“As am I. We both have our souls so we don’t feed on humans.”

“Oh?”

“I know it’s a lot to process.” Faith interrupted kindly. 

Oliver just nodded, as he ran his hand through his hair. “I wasn’t expecting this, to be honest.”

Faith giggled and replied sassily, “No one ever does.” Her expression sobered a bit, as she said seriously, “I hope I don’t need to tell you that this is confidential.”

“No, I get it.” 

“Good.” 

Oliver nodded at Faith and watched as Wayne stared back at him, his hazel gaze emotionless. It was clear that the man loved his wife and Oliver had to wonder just what the two of them had been through for Wayne to be so possessive of her. 

And not for the first time, he lamented the fact that Faith Wayne was taken.


	13. Prophetic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Faith make a plan...

It wasn’t too long after that Faith and Bruce watched Oliver Queen and his Mother give their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch in the days ahead. 

Willow had left to go to the Batcave at the dock warehouse to access the newly encrypted database there, hoping to get a line on Malcolm Merlyn—while Buffy, Angel and Spike decided to join her—which left Faith and Bruce alone. 

Once the door was closed, and Alfred retired for the evening—Bruce led his wife upstairs to their bedroom. 

Faith couldn’t help but notice Bruce’s pensive mood. 

“It’s not your fault, you know.” 

“What?” Bruce turned to face her, his expression closed off. 

“If Ra’s is alive, it’s not your fault.”

Bruce just scoffed as he yanked his tie off angrily. 

“If it’s not mine, then tell me whom to blame wife?”

Sighing, Faith didn’t reply immediately as she walked into her closet to remove her dress and shoes, not wishing to engage with her husband when he was like this. 

Unfortunately, Bruce had other ideas. 

“And what about Queen?” Bruce bit out from wherever he was in the room, his voice carrying in his irritation. 

“What about him?” 

“You really believe his story?”

Moving out of her closet as she pulled on her nightgown, Faith shrugged. “I think it makes sense actually.”

“In what way?”

“Queen obviously cares about his mom and little sis, right? If he suspects Merlyn is League, then the man likely is. If he was in Nanda Parbat before you were there, then he was trained by Ra’s. Queen took on the persona of the Green Arrow to fight injustice, same as you.” Faith chuckled as she shook her head, earning a scowl from her husband. 

“What?”

“I’m just wondering if there are any other vigilante Billionaire’s out there?”

This quip caused Bruce to shake his head at his wife, his lips lifting slightly at her amusement. 

“Perhaps it should be a prerequisite?”

Faith moved over and wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, giving him a loving kiss. 

“I bet you look way hotter in your batsuit than he does in his get up?” Faith shook her head again and sniggered. “You know? The closest thing I can come up with is Robin Hood. Or wasn’t there a character in the Lord of the Rings who ran around shooting people with a bow and arrow?”

Her husband’s laughter warmed Faith’s heart as Bruce grinned down at her like she hung the moon. 

“I love you beautiful.”

“And I love you. Even when you’re being a possessive, jealous idiot.”

A lifted eyebrow for that comment had Faith grinning like a fool. 

“Watch yourself wife...”

“Or what, husband? You going to punish me?”

Bruce’s face morphed into a lecherous leer and with the speed of a bat, he lifted Faith up into his arms and stalked over to the bed, enjoying her yelp of surprise as he set you down over his knee and chuckled deeply at her pathetic attempts to squirm away from him. 

“We haven’t done this in a while?”

“No we haven’t..” Faith’s voice was breathy, and she tried not to move as Bruce pushed up her nightgown and rubbed his hand over the globes of her ass—his lascivious intentions fairly evident if the erection he was now sporting was any indication. 

“How many do you think you can handle?”

“Well, I am a Slayer and we heal fairly quickly so...”

In the middle of her diatribe, Bruce’s hand came down with just the right amount of force that caused Faith to squeal...the heat instantaneous as was the soothing rub of Bruce’s hand as he took the sting out of the swat. 

“Count them beautiful.”

“One...thank you Sir.”

Bruce chuckled again as he continued to rub her ass, and then his hand came down on the opposite side, causing another gasp and Faith could feel her core starting to become slick with want. 

“Two...thank you Sir.”

The strikes continued until Faith counted to ten and by that point, she was completely aroused, writhing and soaking—while her dominant hubby just continued to chuckle at how turned on she was. 

That was the thing with Bruce...there were two distinct sides to his personality...the sweet loving side and the dominant side. 

The latter was the more complex of his duality, and definitely the one that Faith saw more frequently—but his other tender side was for her...

And her alone...

As he stripped her the rest of the way out of her lingerie and removed his own clothes, she could feel his hardness pushing against her as he laid his body over hers before sinking into her completely—their enjoining always felt more like a magical experience than anything she’d ever had before. 

It was as if they were created for each other. 

Her husband’s cadence as he fucked her was possessive. He was completely wrapped over and around her in the best of way’s—to where all her senses were alight only on him. When they finally came together, their mutual moans filling their room—Faith had to wonder how she’d ever survived as long as she’d had, without Bruce in her life. 

“You okay?” He breathed in her ear and she nodded. 

“Perfect.”

Faith could feel his lips curl into a smile as he finally disengaged himself and lifted her up into his arms before walking through their bedroom and into the bathroom. 

A hot shower and another, slower round of lovemaking later, Faith was curled up in bed—her head lying on Bruce’s chest as he absently played with her hair. 

“Do you really think Ra’s might still be alive?” She asked quietly and as she felt Bruce’s sigh, Faith knew he was worried too. 

“I don’t think we can rule out the possibility.”

“Me either.”

Pulling her face up gently, so he could see her expression—Bruce ran his thumbs over his wife’s cheeks gently. “I’m just worried about you and the baby.”

“I know, but you know I can take care of myself Bruce.” She then paused and inquired warily, “Do you think we should still take our trip?”

“I don’t see why not.” Bruce’s voice was resolved. “But perhaps we should change our destination to somewhere more populated. Not so out in the open. As much as I’d love to take you to Tahiti, I’m thinking that it’d be harder to defend ourselves if we were ambushed.”

Faith nodded, fully agreeing with that statement. 

“So where do you think we should go?”

“How about London? Or maybe Ireland?”

Thinking about the possibilities, Faith bit her lip in contemplation as she asked, “would it be alright if we stay stateside?”

“What are you thinking?”

Sitting up, Faith smiled down at her husband and replied, “Well, I was thinking of New Orleans actually.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Bruce sat up and gave his wife a speculative look. 

“Why?”

“Do I need a reason?”

He nodded. “I think in this case you do beautiful. You’ve never even expressed a desire to go there before, so why now?”

Biting her lip, Faith figured it might be a good idea to be honest with her husband. 

“I’ve been having dreams lately.”

“What?!” 

Bruce hadn’t yelled, but his voice was hard.

“Richard?”

Faith shook her head. 

“No, which is strange as I’ve not had a Slayer dream in some time. It was while I was in Boston, and I didn’t understand it until tonight but...remember when I told you that Merlyn donated some items to the Museum there?”

Bruce hummed and nodded so Faith went on. 

“When I saw the ledger from the curator, he admitted that Merlyn was also donating items to several other Museums around the country.”

“Which ones?”

“Other that New Orleans? Chicago, Metropolis and San Francisco.”

“Did the curator say what he was donating?”

Faith shook her head in the negative. “But I’m thinking with Willow’s help and a bit of recon?”

Chuckling, Bruce just smirked at his wife. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?”

“I already do,” he answered with a snort, “what was this dream about?”

Faith thought back on it and after a moment replied slowly, “I was in a room? Cave? It felt underground. There was a pool of some kind...the water was like a milky greenish white and the room was lit in candles. There were markings on the stones that I’d never seen before.”

“And you couldn’t tell where you were?”

“No.”

“Was anyone else there with you?”

Again, Faith shook her head. 

“Well, whatever it was I’m sure we will figure it out eventually.” Bruce replied at last. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because it didn’t feel important at the time?”

This caused her husband to growl out unhappily. 

“Wife, your dreams are always important.”

Faith didn’t reply, as she didn’t want to get into an argument with Bruce. Her mind had been elsewhere during her time in Boston and she wasn’t thinking along the lines of Prophetic dreams when all she could think about was having a child with her husband. 

“I had other things on my mind.” She bit back petulantly, and Bruce felt his ire abate instantly as he realized how unfair he was being. 

“Sorry beautiful.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Maybe you should tell Buffy or Angel? Maybe they might have some idea what it is?”

Faith nodded. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“I do have good ideas from time to time, you know.”

Grinning, Faith reached over and kissed her husband and felt his immediate response. They laid back down and just spent some time kissing each other, before Faith pulled back and sighed in happiness. 

“We will figure this out.”

Bruce silently agreed, but couldn’t help by worry just what the future had in store for them this time around.


	14. New Orleans Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce make their way to the heart of the South...

Their flight to New Orleans took no time at all. Bruce’s jet landed at the Lakefront Airport and there was a car service waiting to take them to their hotel in the French Quarter at the Hotel Monteleone. Bruce had reserved their nicest room, the Vieux Carre suite for the week. They would follow up with a visit to San Francisco, where they’d be staying in the Presidential Suite at the Mark Hopkins at the top of Nob Hill. Metropolis would then be their final destination as they planned to bunk down at the Crowne Royal Plaza Hotel, before heading back home to Gotham. 

As their limousine headed towards Royal Street, Faith eyed the scenery out of the window with interest. She’d never considered New Orleans as a tourist destination, their history with vamps, demons and black magic made it a natural hot spot for baddies of all kinds. Oddly, there wasn’t a Hell mouth present here, but it didn’t stop the unsavories from flocking to this place like a moth to a flame. 

Maybe it was the above ground graveyards?

Shaking her head, she turned to see Bruce watching her with amusement on his face. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About?”

“I don’t know it I’ve ever mentioned it, but this place has a interesting supernatural history.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” Faith nodded, as she sat back and cuddled into her husband’s embrace. Thankfully, he’d thought to put up the visor between them and the driver, so they’d have some privacy. “There’s never been a Hell Mouth here, but it hasn’t stopped all kinds of baddies from migrating to this place.”

Bruce pursed his lips unhappily, as he stared for a moment out the window in thought. 

“You don’t think we’ll run into any, do you?”

“Why?” Faith grinned impishly, “just because you don’t have your Batsuit, doesn’t mean you aren’t capable of taking a few vamps down. We have been training for the past three years you know. You’ve gotten very good.”

That comment got a sly smile from her husband. 

“I’ve had a good tutor.”

“I didn’t pack any weapons, but Angel did let me know where we can stop and pick up a few things.”

“And where would that be?”

“There’s a Museum here in New Orleans. It caters to Death, but its owned now by an old friend of Angel. His name is Lorne.”

“And is this Lorne a vampire too?”

Faith shook her head. “No he’s a demon. A member of the Deathwok clan of Pylea...a demon dimension.” Bruce blanched at the information, causing Faith to giggle. “He’s a pretty peaceful soul from what Angel tells me. He left Los Angeles and came here to help a friend. His kind aren’t terribly fond of humans, but Lorne isn’t like that. Angel mentioned if there’s anything unusual going on in New Orleans, Lorne is our go to guy for information.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to how blasé you discuss the supernatural world. It still takes me a moment to wrap my head around it all.”

Faith shrugged. “Sometimes I think it’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Really?”

“Kinda,” Faith’s expression fell a bit, “I don’t remember much of my early years and even though I wasn’t called as a Slayer until I was sixteen, I think I knew subconsciously that there were things out in the world that couldn’t be explained away.”

“Like a sixth sense?”

“Yes, exactly like that.” 

At that moment their limo pulled up to their hotel, and their driver came around and opened the door for Bruce, who gracefully exited before offering his hand to his wife. 

Faith’s eyes widened at the ornate stone white facing of the Hotel Monteleone, and her expression deepened further as they moved inside towards the check in counter, the large crystal chandeliers and huge 12 foot grandfather clock the first things she noticed. 

“Very fancy.” She whispered to her husband, who smirked playfully at her. 

“This Hotel was built in 1886, and is still owned by the Monteleone Family. Their ancestor Antonio came from Sicily, and has survived the Great Depression as well as various economic downturns.”

Faith nodded absently, as she felt the hairs on the back of her head stand to attention and her Slayer senses were wigging out big time. 

Bruce, sensing her trepidation, pulled her into his side and whispered lowly, “You okay?”

“Hmm?” Faith then caught herself and nodded slowly. “This place is haunted. Did you know?”

Looking around, Bruce’s expression closed off. “You’re sure?”

“Very.”

“Do you sense anything malevolent?”

“No, but there’s definitely some supernatural juju happening here.”

“Let’s get checked in, alright? Then we can go explore for a bit if you want?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Bruce went to check in and the attendant immediately called the concierge over, who introduced himself to them both—as well as offered assistance should they require anything. 

The bell hop took their bags to their suite, which was lavish and had an old southern charm to it.  
The sitting room was rather large and the bedroom and ensuite were a bit over the top, but Faith just shook her head at how lavish everything was. 

“You seem bemused.” Bruce quipped, giving the bell hop a large tip and then moved to take off his jacket, hanging it in the closet, and opened his dress bag to put away the rest of his clothes. 

“It’s just different than I’m used to.” Faith replied, as she too—started arranging her clothes accordingly. “Usually the places we’ve stayed at have been more modern. This has an old world charm to it.”

“Someday I’ll take you to Prague, Budapest...Eastern Europe is a good place to visit if you like that sort of thing.”

“Do you?”

Bruce sat down on the edge of their bed and tilted his head in thought. He’d never really considered it before, as he hadn’t traveled much beyond his years in Southeast Asia and that was decidedly different than traveling for pleasure. The few times lately that he’d found himself in London, China or Berlin had been solely for business. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever given it that much thought.”

“Well, when we stayed in Paris the Ritz was nice,” Faith offered with a soft smile, “but this is nice too. Very homey, especially with the vibes I’m getting.”

Chuckling deeply, Bruce just shook his head lovingly at his wife. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Burn me up later?”

“Count on it, beautiful—but for now? We should probably head over and meet your contact.”

Sighing, Faith pulled out her outfit for the evening and rolled her eyes at her husband who was grinning like a loon at her choice of clothes for the evening. 

Her favorite leather pants, boots, long sleeved AC/DC t-shirt and fitted denim jacket had her sighing happily. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and eyed Bruce as he changed into boots, jeans, a fitted shirt and a leather jacket.

“We look very hip.” Faith said cheekily, and her husband just quirked an eyebrow at her but didn’t reply as he offered his hand and pulled her into him for a bruising kiss. 

“You look good enough to eat.”

“Later.”

His subtle smirk, had her body flaring in want but a look out the window showed that the sun was going down. 

“Let’s go.”

Together, they headed for the elevator and made their way down to the first floor. As they made their way through the lobby Faith stiffened noticeably as her Slayer senses pinged big time, not noticing several people stopping and staring at she and Bruce until a decidedly masculine voice called out her husband’s name. 

“Bruce Wayne?”

Stopping them both, Bruce looked down in concern at his wife before turning around and noticing the man walking towards them. 

He finally understood why Faith had tensed up, and he could feel the agitation radiating from her body as he heard her silently tell him, “He’s definitely League.”

Bowing his head subtly, so that Faith would know he’d heard her, Bruce considered the man stalking towards them and could definitely see the tension with which he held himself. 

He’d never formally met the man, but that didn’t mean he needed to be rude. 

“Can I help you?”

The other man smiled in what Bruce thought was a rather placatingly manner as he held out his hand in greeting. 

“Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Of course.” Bruce nodded as he took the proffered nicety with a firm grip. “Allow me to introduce you to my wife. Faith Wayne.”

Merlyn’s dark eyes moved from the man to the woman next to him and took in her appearance, his smile widening in appreciation.

“How do you do, Mrs. Wayne?”

“Mr. Merlyn.” Faith shook the man’s hand too, careful not to react to his presence too much. 

“So what brings you both to New Orleans?”

“Anniversary.” Bruce smiled disingenuously. “My lovely wife was in Boston for a month and we decided it would be good to do a bit of traveling.”

“Boston?” Merlyn turned his attention back to Faith and nodded as if he suddenly remembered something. “Ah yes, I do remember hearing your name mentioned. You work as a freelance consultant for Wolfram and Hart, correct?”

“Yes I do,” Faith replied with a polite smile, “I was in Boston helping the curator at the Museum there evaluate some items that had been donated.”

“Well, New Orleans has some great Museums.”

“Hence why we thought it might be nice to come here.” Faith replied with a wink. 

Merlyn chuckled, clearly amused. “I won’t keep you. Enjoy your evening. Perhaps we could meet for drinks one evening while you’re both here?”

Bruce glanced at his wife, who’s silent ‘whatever you want’ went through his mind and he smirked. 

“We would love to.”

“Excellent. I’m staying here as well. Perhaps tomorrow?”

Bruce nodded in agreement before they excused themselves to head out into the city. Once they’d cleared the hotel and made their way right towards Bienville Street, which would take them straight to Lorne’s—Bruce asked the question he’d been dying to know. 

“So?”

Faith’s worried gaze met his as she replied uneasily, “His aura is as well developed as yours.”

Bruce’s lips pursed as he took that information in. 

“Bane?”

She didn’t need her husband to elaborate, but she shook her head slightly. “No, Bane was a different animal, but I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that sensing the strength of Merlyn’s aura didn’t take me by surprise.”

Not speaking for a few moments, Bruce absorbed his wife’s words as they turned onto left onto Dauphine Street and noticed the Museum three doors down on their right. When they got to the simple front of the building, Bruce lifted an eyebrow in surprise. 

This was not what he’d been expecting. 

The door had a closed sign, but Faith knocked anyway and a young woman came to the door, her expression welcoming as she unlocked it and pulled it open, waving them both inside. 

“Welcome.” The girl smiled genuinely, “I’m Justine Cooper.”

“Hi Justine, is Lorne here?”

“He’s in the back room. He’s expecting you.”

Faith and Bruce followed the young woman, who looked no older than twenty five...her long red hair falling like a curtain of fire behind her as she walked. 

“How long have you worked here?” Faith asked and Justine shrugged. 

“About three years now.” Her expression changed into a knowing one. “You’re the Slayer.”

“I am.” Faith grinned cheekily, “you’re not a demon or a vamp?”

“Nah,” Justine winked, “just a mortal vampire hunter.”

“Excuse me?” Bruce piped in with a confused look, “how is that different than a Slayer?”

“My story is a rather long and sad one,” Justine admitted with a grimace, “but Lorne was kind enough to take pity on me and give me a place to stay. I left LA and came here, and to answer your question, Mr. Wayne I wasn’t called, nor do I have any special powers.”

“And you still fight vampires?”

“Yeah, my twin sister Julia was killed by a vamp years ago. I chose to avenge her death in the only way I knew how.”

“Brave.” Faith said with a gleam in her eye but Justine shook her head. 

“Not especially, at least not the way I went about it. But it’s all good now and things have been quieter than normal here in New Orleans the past few years. Still a few vamps here and there, but nothing like it once was.”

Neither Faith nor Bruce needed clarification on why that was. When they entered the back office Bruce was brought up short and the visage of the demon sitting behind the desk. 

But the demons wide, genuine smile had Bruce shocked speechless. 

“Welcome, welcome!” The green-faced demon bellowed, his red eyes and horns making him look like something out of a children’s nightmare. “You must be Faith!”

“Yes, and you are Lorne?”

“At your service, and is this your husband?”

“Bruce Wayne.” The man in question held out his hand, which Lorne took with a firm shake. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both. Angel has had nothing but glowing things to say about you, but he didn’t tell me why you’re here...so? What can I help you with?”

Lorne gestured to a few seats on the other side of his desk, and Bruce nestled Faith into hers, before taking his own. 

“You see,” Faith began, “we were wondering if you’d heard in the underground, of any unusual supernatural activity going on?”

Lorne tapped his chin in thought, but shook his head in the negative. “Can’t say that I have, but if you give me a few days? I might be able to come up with something. Is this in regards to anything in particular?”

“We are trying to get a lead on a man named Malcolm Merlyn. We believe he’s a member of the League of Shadows. He’d been donating artifacts to museums around the country, which is why we are here.”

“I take it you don’t know what these artifacts are?”

“Not exactly,” Faith admitted with a sigh, “when I was in Boston, I noticed he’d donated some things to the Museum there but nothing that I saw seemed as if it had any supernatural juju associated with it.”

“I’ll take a look and ask around too. But I’m fairly new to the demon scene around here. If you really want some answers, I suggest talking Clem.”

Faith’s eyes widened. “Clem’s here?”

Lorne nodded. “He relocated here after leaving Sunnydale. He’s got an underground poker ring going in the tombs. Southeast about two clicks from the entrance.”

“Thanks Lorne, we will check back in, in a few days.”

The demon nodded and bid them a good evening, while Justine walked them to the door. But before she said her goodbyes, she opened a cabinet near the far wall and grabbed a few things, which she handed to Faith. 

“Some tools of the trade. If you’re headed where I think you’re going, I’d be happy to offer you an escort?”

Faith smiled and readily agreed. “A tour guide would helpful.” She then glanced back at her husband, who’s expression was clearly unhappy. “Bruce, it will be fine. You’re welcome to join us?”

He just snorted. “Of course I’m coming with you wife. That’s not even a question.”

Justine handed Bruce a stake and an elongated silver blade. “I don’t suppose I need to tell you which end you use to kill any baddies we come across?”

Rolling his eyes, Bruce took the knife and twirled it expertly within his hand before pocketing it in his jacket, and then slipping the stake inside his left boot. Justine’s expression was tinged with surprise, but she just nodded—impressed. 

“Stay close you two...and keep your eyes out. Most of the local riff-raff stay away from where we’re going but occasionally I run into a ruffian or two.”

“We will keep it in mind.” Faith replied, taking her husband’s hand as they made their way back outside and towards the cemetery.


	15. Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce run into some unexpected demons...

The cemetery in New Orleans, was unlike any cemetery that Faith had ever been in. Justine led them through the gate of the Layfayette Cemetery No.1 and Faith noticed that the graves were all above ground, the mausoleums older as they moved further into the grounds and they were all relatively close together. 

“How old is this cemetery?”

“1833. It’s considered a non-denominational cemetery, so some of the grounds aren’t quite as consecrated as other cemeteries in the area. It’s also the resting place of several notable vampire covens and witches from around that time and into the early twentieth century.”

“Lovely.” Faith deadpanned, noticing her husband’s eyes scanning through the area, his senses on high alert.

“You sensing anything?” He whispered and she shook her head in the negative. 

“Not yet.”

Bruce nodded as they followed Justine further into the unknown. When they finally got to a neo-gothic mausoleum sitting by itself in a larger plot, that looked to be made of cast iron and had pointed pinnacles on the roof, Justine knocked on the door three times...waited a minute and then did it again...the door opened and out poked the head of a cobra-faced demon. 

Faith chuckled, and even Bruce seemed amused. 

“So is that what I think it is?”

“Yep.”

The demon took one look at them, hissing something to someone behind him as the door opened a bit wider.

Justine waved them inside...and Faith’s eyes widened as she felt magic tingling along her spine. Grabbing Bruce’s hand, they moved over the threshold and into something that resembled the Bronze in scope and size. There was even a band playing music in the background. 

“This isn’t something you see everyday.” Bruce quipped, his expression flummoxed as he took in the number of nasties that were now eyeing both he and Faith like their next meal. 

“You’ll be fine. Just stay close to me.”

Bruce nodded, as they continued to follow Justine to the bar where a creature with white saggy skin and bloodshot red eyes was smiling widely. 

“Justine!”

“Hey Clem,” Justine waved them forward. “Lorne asked me to bring these two here to talk with you.”

Clem’s eyes widened as they settled on Faith. “Slayer!”

The music screeched to a stop and all eyes were now on them as Faith rolled her eyes. 

“We’re not here to kill anyone...but if you start something, I will end it.”

Her voice was loud over the silence and Bruce could see several of the demons gazing warily at each other...debating on whether or not to attack. 

Faith then extended her hand and the Scythe appeared in the hand that wasn’t attached to his...and the astonished looks were rather amusing. 

It seemed to get the point across however, as all the demons gave them a wide berth. 

“You’re a lot different that Buffy.” Clem said playfully, gesturing towards the bar and both Bruce and Faith shook their heads politely in the negative. 

“That’s the idea.” Faith grinned, as she sidled up to a seat and took a spot. “So Clem? Lorne said you might be able to do me a solid?”

“Did he tell you I would require payment?”

“No,” Faith glanced over at Justine, her face pulling up in a disgusted grimace. “What kind of payment are we talking here?”

“Kittens.” Justine growled out, and Faith’s gaze narrowed, before she cocked her head to the side, where a demon loan shark was sitting with a couple vamps. 

“Excuse me?” Faith turned to her husband, who looked as if he was thinking the same thing she was. “Kittens?”

“Ah!” A deep voice spoke from her left and Faith glanced back over her shoulder where the loan shark demon was now standing up and walking her way...his two vamps clearly his muscle. “You are a Slayer, but not the one I’m acquainted with!”

Faith turned around in her seat and took in the demon, who looked like a shark...all scaly and shiny. The two vampires were rather large, but seemed to be holding back as they clearly didn’t want to engage a Slayer. 

“You know Buffy?”

“And Mr. Spike,” the loan shark chuckled deeply. “I am called Teeth.”

“Of course you are.” Faith grinned. “Let me guess, Spike was gambling and owed you some money?”

“No, kittens.”

Shaking her head, Faith just lifted an eyebrow at how ludicrous this was. Bruce was smirking though, his expression clearly amused. 

“Okay?” Faith stood and folded her arms across her chest, widening her stance into a more offensive posture. “So Mr. Teeth? Does Clem work for you?”

“In a manner of speaking. You see I relocated here before your little battle with the First. And if my sources are accurate, I understand you defeated Danthalzar a few years back. Things have been rather quiet, which isn’t necessarily good for business but I make do.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“So you see, if you need a favor? I will require payment.”

“In kittens?”

“Yesss...” the words was hissed and Faith wondered if Lorne was aware of this little snafu. 

Probably. 

“How about an alternative offer?” Bruce piped in, causing Teeth to turn his attention to him. 

“And you are?”

“Bruce Wayne.”

“Ah, the Prince of Gotham City and it’s Dark Knight.”

“Yes.”

“What would you possibly have to offer me, Mr. Wayne?”

“Before I answer that, I have a question if I may?”

“And that would be?”

“Why kittens?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Bruce paused for a moment, before he clarified, “why would you choose kittens as a form of currency? I suppose they’re cute and fluffy, but not exactly practical. You can’t buy anything with kittens? Or do you use them as a food source?”

Teeth just stared at Bruce as if the human had lost his mind, while the club had quieted again...all the demons, vamps and other baddies looking to each other in confusion. 

“Is it a tradition of some kind?” Bruce went on and Faith just sat back and smiled lopsidedly at her adorable husband who seemed to be genuinely curious as to the reasons behind kitten currency. 

“I don’t believe so.” Teeth said after a few moments. 

Bruce pulled out his wallet and placed a thousand dollars in cash on the counter, where Teeth could see it. 

“A thousand dollars for information. Cold, hard currency. If your information turns out to be credible, there’s another thousand in it for you.”

Teeth just stared at the money for a moment, before his fishy eyes were locked once again with Bruce. 

“I see you know how to negotiate.”

“I have my moments.” Bruce chuckled. 

“You must be brave coming in here, making demands as a human.”

Bruce’s expression morphed instantly into his cold persona. “Don’t let appearances deceive you. I trained with the League of Shadows for many years, under Ra’s al Ghul himself.”

“You trained under the demon’s head, himself?”

It took all of Bruce’s training not to react to the moniker, never having heard Ra’s referred to as such in all the years he knew him. He did a quick take over at his wife, who’s own expression was closed off and he nodded once. “I did.”

“And yet you tried to kill him?”

“A minor disagreement,” Bruce played along, “we had a difference of opinion about him destroying my city. I haven’t seen him since.”

Faith held her breath, as she watched Bruce play a different kind of poker. He was bluffing, but Teeth didn’t know that. 

“I wouldn’t imagine you would until he decided to take his revenge.” Teeth chuckled. “You didn’t think you could actually kill the man, did you?”

Bruce shrugged, but didn’t reply. 

“So information?”

“Yes, if you would be so kind.” Faith interrupted, drawing Teeth’s attention away from her husband for the moment. “Since you are familiar with Ra’s, you must be familiar with Malcolm Merlyn? He also trained under Ra’s sometime before my husband. He’s here in New Orleans, donating artifacts to the local museum. We believe he’s up to something.”

“And you came here for information?” Teeth grinned widely. “How interesting.”

“Not really.” Faiths voice hardened. “I’m sure I could just as easily get the information from our contacts in San Francisco or Metropolis. But we came here because Angel said that Lorne would help us.” She saw Teeth flinch at Angel’s name. “I suppose I’ll have to go back to Wolfram and Hart and let Angel know that we left empty handed.”

Faith went to reach for her husband, and they both turned to leave when they heard Teeth drawl out a low, “Wait!”

Faith silently laughed into Bruce’s mind as she turned around, her expression guileless as she said sweetly, “Yes?”

“The human Merlyn is working for your old friend, Mr. Wayne. The donations I’m not familiar with, but I am familiar with something called a Lazarus Pit...do you know of it?”

Bruce’s brow furrowed, but he shook his head. 

“No, I don’t believe I do.”

Teeth moved forward, and touched his flipper hands together as he explained, “The Lazarus Pits of legend are rumored to be a naturally occurring phenomena that can heal grave injuries and in rare cases, grant immortality. But it comes at a grave price. A human who enters the pit will potentially lose their sanity, coming out of its murky waters a shell of its former self. Their soul marred by darkness. Your mentor used the pits to restore himself after your altercation in Gotham. There is a Lazarus Pit in Nanda Parbat but Merlyn is searching for others. That is why he is here.”

Bruce felt Faith’s hand clutch his elbow, and her voice inside his head was silently calming his frazzled nerves. 

But all he did was bow at the loan shark.

“I thank you for your help.” He then opened his wallet and took out his money clip, leaving another two thousand dollars on the counter. “I can’t abide dealing in kittens, but if you happen to come across any more information that Faith and I might find useful?”

“I will be sure to let your friend Lorne know.” Teeth bowed his head in parting. “Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. Slayer.”

“Teeth.” Faith smiled widely at the loan shark. “Nice suit. It brings out the color of your scales.”

Teeth puffed up with pride as Faith gave him a wink goodbye, and Justine led them out of the mausoleum and back into the French Quarter. 

As they parted, Faith thanked the vampire hunter and told her to be careful. 

“I always am.” She replied easily. “Stay out of trouble you two.”

“Easier said than done.” Faith bantered back with a wave goodbye.


	16. New Orleans, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Bruce spend their second day in New Orleans...

When they’d returned to the hotel it was late, and Bruce decided to wait until morning to contact Angel with the information that they’d obtained from their visit to Clem’s establishment. 

After making love and taking a nice, hot bubble bath together Bruce watched his wife fall asleep nestled in his arms with a contented smile upon her face and he felt his heart swell to bursting. Every single time he made love to his Faith, every time he held her as she slept in his embrace he couldn’t help but remember those six months that he’d waited for her to return to him. How lost he’d been, how much he’d missed her. 

And how he vowed once he got her back, he’d never let her go again. 

Bruce Wayne was no man’s fool. He saw the way other men looked at his wife. He knew enough from Faith about her past that her own self esteem issues had led to her making some poor choices in the relationship department. Her lack of trust and feelings of worthlessness didn’t help her belief in herself either. Part of him still held a measure of anger and resentment at Buffy for how Faith had been treated all those years ago. It was why every time they’d bantered with each other, Bruce felt his hackles rise. He knew logically, that Faith would never go back to that broken woman he’d met four years ago but it was his job to protect her heart and her soul from being reminded of things they’d both rather not think about. 

Sighing softly, Bruce didn’t know how in the world he was going to deal with becoming a Father. He’d wanted it for longer than he could admit to. There were times he’d imagined Rachel as the mother to his children, but something had always felt wrong about that particular fantasy. It was only when he’d met Faith and fell in love with her that he’d realized why that was. 

Gently cupping his wife’s belly, Bruce felt his entire body relax. He would do his very best to be the kind of Father his own was for him. 

His face broke into a small smile as he felt his wife’s had cover his own and when he turned his head slightly, he noticed large brown eyes staring up at him. 

“Hi beautiful.”

“You’re brooding again, aren’t you?”

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Bruce just cupped his wife’s cheek and gently placed a kiss on her lips in response. 

“Just thinking.”

“Brooding.” Faith quipped with a slight frown. “How long was I asleep for?”

Glancing over his wife’s shoulder, Bruce’s eyebrow lifted as he noted the time. 

He’d been thinking for a couple hours. 

“Not too long.” He replied easily, “it’s about three in the morning.”

“Are you ever going to get some sleep?”

“Probably.”

Rolling over in Bruce’s embrace, Faith placed her chin on her husband’s chest as she stared up into his hazel eyes. “I know you’re worried about Ra’s and I know you feel responsible for the fact that he’s still alive, but I think you are being too hard on yourself. You did what you needed to do to save Gotham. Both of us have spent years fighting alone, thinking it’s easier than trusting someone else to stand beside us. Now we have each other, and you don’t have to face this fight alone.”

“Faith, you’re pregnant. How can I in good conscious allow you to get involved with this?”

“And how in good conscious can you expect your wife, who loves you more than her own life to not get involved in this?”

Sighing deeply, Bruce couldn’t argue with that logic. 

“You’re not worried?”

Shrugging, Faith sat up and reached for the bottle of water next to bed and took a sip before offering it to her husband, who silently followed suit. Setting it aside, Faith stated down into her husband’s worried expression and rubbed his arm soothingly. 

“Bruce, I have faced the First, Danthalzar...Talia and Bane...and so many demons, vamps and other supernatural baddies I’ve lost count. I’m still here and they are not. Being a Slayer is who I am and while it’s not all I am anymore—it will always be a huge part of me. You can’t grow up the way I did, struggling to survive and then surviving another 10 years alone—fighting to survive every night, not to have some very good instincts. As much as Buffy would like to disagree, I am far more powerful than she is now. I have the blood of the Old Ones in me. However scary this Ra’s thinks he is, he is no match for me...for us. So no, I’m not worried.”

Bruce chuckled and then said simply, “I fucking love you.”

“And I love you.” Moving down into her husband’s embrace, Faith sighed happily. “Now stop brooding and try to sleep. You promised me beignets for breakfast and I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Yes beautiful.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall back into a deep slumber and when the morning came, and the sunlight streamed through the window, Faith groaned as she stretched her arms over her head before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Moving carefully out of bed, she went into the bathroom and relieved herself, brushed her teeth and then hopped into the shower, letting the rainfall of water wash her aches away. 

Lathering up her hair, she heard Bruce get up in the other room and smiled to herself. A few minutes later she felt his strong arms circle around her waist as he nipped at her neck. 

“Good morning.”

“It is. Did you manage some good sleep?”

“Some.”

Turning around, Faith ran the water through Bruce’s hair and then spent the next ten minutes washing him from head to toe. It was one of the intimacies she enjoyed the most and one that Bruce willingly allowed. When she was done, Bruce gathered her into his arms and kissed her breathless, but her rumbling stomach stopped his more amorous ideas. 

“Let’s get you both fed.”

“Good idea.” Faith smiled as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel for each of them. 

About thirty minutes later, they were both dressed casually...Bruce in dark denims, a black leather jacket over a fitted blue dress shirt and black leather boots. Faith was wearing her own pair of dark denim jeans, tucked into black knee boots with a three inch heel, a matching bolo leather jacket and a deep red silk blouse that matched her lipstick. Her makeup was slightly more dramatic and as she grabbed her silver knife and placed it into her left boot, Bruce put his watch on before placing his wallet inside his jacket in a secure pocket.

“Ready?”

“As ever.” 

Bruce led Faith down to the lobby and immediately noticed all the eyes turning towards them. He inwardly smirked at how many men seemed to be eyeing his gorgeous wife. 

Her silent scoff into his mind, caused his lips to lift in amusement. 

“Don’t people know it’s rude to stare?”

“When people see something so extraordinarily beautiful, it’s hard for them not to stare.” Bruce replied silently, causing his wife to blush. 

“Flatterer.”

“Yes.”

Once they cleared the hotel lobby, they found themselves walking towards Cafe Du Monde—which known for their beignets and coffee, was the choice of the day.

They had to wait a bit for a table, but their server had recognized them once they were seated, and soon enough the manager had come over and offered his assistance should they require anything. Faith smiled and thanked the man while Bruce just nodded perfunctorily. 

Then breakfast was over and the two of them made their way through the French Quarter to M.S. Rau Antiques. When they entered, a older woman dressed smartly in a white pantsuit came over to greet them. 

“Good afternoon, might I be of some assistance today?”

“Hello,” Bruce nodded politely, “Bruce Wayne and this is my wife Faith.”

The woman’s eyes widened comically as her smile widened noticeably. “Mr. and Mrs. Wayne! What brings you to our humble abode?”

“My wife is a weapons expert for Wolfram and Hart. She evaluates relics from all over the world and I was told that you have quite the extensive collection of rare antiquities. I was hoping that we might be able to peruse for a bit? I’d like to get her something special for our Anniversary.”

“Of course!” The woman waved them towards the back of the shoppe. “We have a secret room here, that just might have exactly the thing you’re looking for. And please forgive me for not introducing myself beforehand...Denise St. Claire.”

“Faith Wayne.”

“Lovely to meet you. Follow me and let’s see if we can find that perfect something.”

As they headed towards the back of the store, Faith was amazed at how much space there was. From the front, it appeared almost small, but as they continued to head towards the tromp l’oeil door and once they were through—Faith’s expression blanched. There was several levels to browse through. 

“Amazing.” She whispered to her husband. “How did you learn about this place?”

“Angel actually.” Bruce replied with a smirk. 

“Of course.”

Faith was amazed at all the stunning pieces of history in this once place, and all of it was for sale.

Bruce took her over to the art gallery, where there were several priceless paintings...two by Monet, and one by Van Gogh. There was even one by Norman Rockwell. 

They passed a jewelry counter, and Faith’s eyes widened in surprise. She had seen some lovely pieces in Marcus shoppe, but these were on another level. 

“Are those real?” She whispered to her husband and he smiled, nodded and pulled her over to the glass cases filled with one of a kind, vintage jewels. 

Denise nodded to the attendant behind the case, a young man who introduced himself as Steven. 

“Many of these are historical pieces and all are unique.” He then gazed down at Faith’s ring and smiled. “A lovely Alexandrite. I do have a set of earrings that would go perfectly with your ring as well as a lovely necklace. They once belonged to the Prussian Royal Family.”

He moved over to another counter and opened the back, pulling out the earrings and the necklace which were stunning. 

“Oh my!” Faith breathed out in awe. The earrings were about half the size of her ring, surrounded in white diamonds which normally she’d scoff at, but it seemed to bring out the deep, rich colors of the center stones. The necklace was stunning. The center stone was easily three times the size of her ring, also surrounded by diamonds. There were smaller Alexandrites that fell every so often around the front and sides, until there was just the chain and clasp on the back. 

“It’s very pretty.” 

“We will take them both.”

“Bruce!”

He just shook his head at his wife, kissed the back of her hand with a wink and that, was that. 

“Let’s look around some more.” He grinned mischievously and Faith sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this one.

“Fine.”

Denise chuckled softly at the adorable couple. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not much of a shopper, Mrs. Wayne?”

Faith shrugged. “Never thought it was that important, but this one..” she lifted her chin towards her husband, “can’t seem to help himself.”

Bruce smirked, but didn’t deny it as they made their way towards another anteroom that held several old weapons. Faith eyed the bounty hungrily as she moved from item to item, talking to herself and ignoring her husband’s look of adoration and the attendants amused expression. 

“I take it this is more her forte?”

“Yes,” Bruce acknowledged easily, “it may be a while before I can get her attention again.”

“Ooh, look at this one!” Faith interrupted with a breathy sigh. “Seventeenth century ‘Tarter’ saber. Polish military weapon. This one has rounded knuckle guards with horizontal bars which offered more protection of the hand in open combat.” She then moved to another glass case, stopped abruptly and said almost disbelievingly, “Rapier sword. This one is very embellished..and there looks to be an insignia just below the ricasso.”

Denise came over and squinted, to see what Faith was looking at. 

“I’m not sure if I’m familiar with an insignia on that particular piece.”

“It’s right under the ricasso, there.” Faith said, pointing to the spot. “Only noblesse had their swords etched in such a manner, as these blades typically were either given by the King himself, passed down through the family line from Father to Son or on occasion if lost in a duel...the blade was taken as a prize. This one is from the Court of King Louis the Thirteenth.”

Denise eyes widened in shock. “Are you sure?”

Faith stood up and gave the woman a lifted eyebrow as if to say, “You didn’t just ask me that, did you?”

Bruce grinned and said gently, “Is the owner available?”

Denise shook her head in the negative. “He had to step out and won’t be back for another hour at least.”

“We can wait.” Faith demurred primly, “but if you have a place where this can be taken to evaluate further, I would highly recommend that you do. I would imagine the asking price is somewhere in the two million range as is, although once I verify authenticity, and place this sword with whom I suspect it rightfully belonged to—that estimate will jump by a factor of twenty. Easily.”

Denise paled and Steven, who’d been listening keenly, got on his cell phone and called the owner to come back immediately. 

“I can take it into the back room.” Steven said slowly, grabbing some white gloves and carefully taking the sword out of its case and removing it from sight. 

It wasn’t but twenty minutes later that the owner, a Richard Rue came walking into the room, his expression slightly befuddled. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, I presume?”

Bruce shook the man’s hand. “Yes.”

Richard then looked to the woman standing at the side of one of the richest men in the world and his face broke out into an appreciative smile. “And you must be Faith Wayne. I have heard of your work, Mrs. Wayne, although I must admit I am curious as to how you’ve come to feel that the rapier sword I have, might’ve actually belonged to someone in the French Court.”

He then led Faith and Bruce back to the clean room, where the sword was set aside near several inspection tools. Faith quickly donned a set of white gloves, and gently laid the sword under a special microscope. 

She then located the spot she was looking for and waved Richard over. 

“See this insignia here under the ricasso there?” She pointed to a mark just below the handle and Richard sucked in a breath and nodded. “During the late fifteenth to mid seventeenth century, before Louis the Thirteenth outlawed certain dueling practices, rapiers were made for the French nobles at court by a master craftsman who was learned in the art of the noblesse ancienne. Each classification from the noblesse chancellerie, to the noblesse militarie has separate insignia designated by their rank. The insignia was only given however, to the highest ranking individual for each classification and only by order of the King himself, would a sword be commissioned and presented to each member of that rank. This sword, has the none of the traditional insignias you might expect to see from the five ranking sects. This one has the insignia of épée.” 

“I’m not familiar with that classification.” Richard replied, clearly intrigued as he too, saw the marking denoting the French moniker. 

“You wouldn’t have. That is because that marking there, was only ever placed on the sword of the King himself as épée de Dieu, was the moniker for God’s sword. However back then, only the word épée was used as the insignia.”

Richard swallowed heavily and sat down on the nearest chair, stunned speechless. 

“Where did you get this?” Faith queried curiously. 

“I procured it from a gentleman in France about a year ago. He was from an old French family, that once had a title, but it’s more of a novelty at this point. When his Father passed, he inherited the estate but the debts were tremendous. I did pick up a few items from him other than the sword.”

“I see.” Faith shook her head in wonder. “It might be a good idea to have Pierre Deveraux, European History Professor from Gotham University take a look at this. Once he verifies I’m right, then you can take the item to Sotheby’s in New York where they will do their own independent verification. My best guess, that sword is worth close to forty million dollars once properly authenticated.”

“Shit.” Richard ran both hands down his face in shock. “My facility here has fairly good security, but not enough to guarantee this things safety if word gets out.”

“If you’re willing,” Bruce offered kindly, “we can leave here tomorrow morning first thing on my private jet and lock this down at Wayne Enterprises. Once the verification is done, we can call a press conference and I’m sure you’ll find quite a bit of interest in the item.”

“Even from you?” Richard grinned and Bruce just shrugged, but didn’t deny it. 

“My wife could’ve bought it today and you would’ve been none the wiser. I don’t know who you have evaluating your pieces, and I’m sure they do a stellar job, but this is a huge mistake to have made.”

Richard nodded sadly. “That it is.” He then turned to Faith and held out his hand for her to shake, which she did. “Thank you Mrs. Wayne. If this comes through, I owe you big time.”

“It’s not a problem.” Faith replied with a grin. “Happy to help. We will be back first thing in the morning to escort you. If you would like, I can see about getting some extra security in here tonight.”

“You know people here in town?”

Faith chuckled. “You’d be surprised. Discreet. No one will even know they’re prowling around.”

Bruce couldn’t help but snort at that and noticed his wife giving him the side-eye. 

“Then I would be happy to take you up on that offer, Mrs. Wayne.”

“Call me Faith.” She then turned to her husband and said playfully, “I believe you have some shiny trinkets to buy for me husband?”

“Of course wife.”

Faith called Angel who promised to send some security from Wolfram and Hart to guard the shoppe until the morning. 

As they walked out of the store with Faith’s new jewelry glistening in the sunlight, Bruce just pulled his wife into his side and kissed her temple lovingly. 

“You’re simply amazing, have I told you today?”

“Not today, Wayne.”


	17. The Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Faith meet with Malcolm Merlyn...

Faith took care to get ready for their evening. They were to be meeting Malcolm Merlyn in thirty minutes downstairs for drinks, and potentially dinner. As Faith gave herself a final look over in the full length mirror, she nodded to herself. 

Being Mrs. Bruce Wayne had come with some perks she’d never wanted, nor cared to be privy to—but some things couldn’t be helped. She was almost instantly recognizable now. Angel and understood this would be an issue, as she and Bruce had gone public and he had wiped her past for the most part...but there were those nosy reporters who had gone digging for more information. 

Willow had used Lethe’s Bramble, and as such had modified to make sure that those who’d had contact with Faith in her past...didn’t remember anything, other than the cursory information— orphaned, from Boston, no family...

Angel and Bruce, (who had managed to procure some kind of computerized weapon he referred to as the ‘clean slate’) and had used it to permanently erase Faith’s past from all computer databases worldwide. 

But if Merlyn was working with Ra’s, then there was a chance he knew of her true identity as the Slayer and it matter little at this point. 

Placing her new earrings into her ears, and grabbing the matching necklace—Faith walked out into the sitting room where she could hear her husband talking to Angel on the phone. 

The dress she was wearing was the one that Angel had picked out for her and one of the few things she had taken from Wolfram and Hart when she’d had her apartment packed up. The black velvet dress hung from her frame like a second skin. The front had a low scooped cowl that hung just between her breasts and the back of the gown was non-existent. The material dipped to just above her ass and the slit up the left side went to mid thigh. It was provocative, sexy and completely her. 

When Bruce heard her walking into the room, he glanced up and then his eyes roved down her form while he continued speaking with Angel about the visit they’d had with Clem. Faith lifted up her necklace and Bruce made a turning motion with his index finger, and as she did—Faith smirked when she heard his breath hitch at how little the back of the dress covered. His finger traced up her spine...sending shivers and goosebumps in its wake until he took the necklace and waited for her to move her hair aside, so he could clasp it. A gentle kiss on her neck was followed by a small nip, and Faith didn’t even bother to turn as she sashayed back into the bedroom to grab her purse. 

Placing a single spritz of her perfume on each wrist, Faith grabbed her bag and heard Bruce sign off as he said goodbye to Angel. 

“Everything okay?” She asked, as she walked back into the larger sitting room. 

“Should be,” Bruce smirked, his gaze fiery as he sauntered over to her. “You look exquisite.”

“Why, thank you kind Sir.”

“Are you trying to give every man downstairs a heart attack this evening?”

“No, but if Merlyn dies of shock I won’t complain.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, as he lifted Faith’s hand and placed a heated kiss on the back of her knuckles. “I’m a lucky fuck.”

“So you’ve mentioned before.”

“And I’m sure I’ll say it again.”

“We should get going.”

Bruce sighed, but didn’t deny as he gripped her hand through his arm and made to escort them out of the room as he grabbed his wallet and room key. 

When they reached the bottom floor and headed towards the Carousel Bar and the Criollo restaurant where they’d be having dinner. 

As expected, all eyes were on Faith as they made their way inside the bar, where Merlyn was already waiting for them. When his dark eyes took in Faith’s appearance, they widened in appreciation but it was more of a surprise as to whom was sitting with Merlyn. 

Bruce recognized the younger man, Merlyn’s eldest child Tommy. He looked quite a bit like his father, but kinder. 

However, it was the other man that was with Tommy Merlyn that had Bruce pulling his wife closer into his side. 

Oliver Queen’s gaze was fixated solely on Faith, his blue eyes assessing her every move as they approached their table. 

“Mr. Queen,” Faith’s voice and expression were smooth as silk, “what an unexpected surprise.”

“Mrs. Wayne.”

“You know each other?” Malcolm asked with interest and Faith smiled and nodded in return. 

“We are recently acquainted. Bruce and I had the opportunity to host Mr. Queen and his Mother at out home in Gotham recently. How is she?”

“She’s well,” Oliver smiled genuinely, “she’s busy with a new charity venture.”

“That sounds like a good use of time,” Faith offered sincerely, before she turned her gaze towards the third man. “And whom might this gentleman be?”

“Tommy Merlyn.” 

The young man held his hand out to Bruce first, who shook it firmly and then he bowed politely over Faith’s proffered hand. 

“Bruce Wayne, and of course this is my wife, Faith.”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Tommy grinned. “Sorry to intrude, but my Father mentioned he was having drinks with you both this evening and I so wanted to meet you.”

“Oh?” Faith asked. 

“Yeah, Oliver here tells me your quite the expert on all things historical.”

Lifting an eyebrow at Queen, he just smirked but didn’t comment. 

“I see.” Was all Faith replied with. “And what do you do, Mr. Merlyn?”

“Oh, call me Tommy. Oliver and I run a nightclub together and I do some work with my Father from time to time.”

“When I can convince him to.” Malcolm deadpanned, and Tommy just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m afraid my interests don’t exactly lie in corporate raiding.” Tommy’s voice was light, but there was an edge to it that no one sitting there missed. 

“Probably need new company, then.” Faith winked, causing all the men to chuckle at her audacity. 

“You don’t enjoy business, Mrs. Wayne?” Malcolm inquired, as their server came over to take their drink requests. 

Bruce’s half grin, and light snicker had his wife glaring at him. 

“I’m a weapons expert. Which means from a historical point, I’m rather well versed in the arts of war and combat. Business is a lot like war, I’d imagine just less obvious bloodshed.”

The table quieted for a few moments as Faith’s comments were absorbed. Once their drinks were served, Malcolm leant forward and asked deeply, “and do you have a favorite time period?”

Taking a sip of her sparkling water, Faith eyed the man over the rim of her glass, before setting it down elegantly in front of her. Her gaze never breaking once.

“I’m more old school, I suppose. If wars were still fought where you had to look your enemy in the eye some might believe that it would be a deterrent.”

“And do you believe that?” Merlyn pressed and Faith just huffed a causal laugh as she shook her head. 

“No.” Her voice turned hard on a dime. “And do you want to know why?”

“Regale me.” Merlyn smiled, all teeth as he considered her with fascination. 

“Arrogance.”

“What?” 

He hadn’t been expecting that answer. 

“Men are arrogant as a rule. Those in power who make the decisions aren’t the ones who fight the battles. That’s left to the peasants. Those who are too weak, too poor or too uneducated to do anything but follow their masters. Are you familiar with the Art of War, Mr. Merlyn?”

The man nodded, his eyes sparkling with an emotion Faith couldn’t readily define but if pressed, she’d say it was satisfaction.

There was a weighted pause and then Faith smiled. 

“It’s an interesting premise I suppose, but it misses one very important piece.”

“And that is?”

“It makes the assumption that the enemy’s motives are fairly straightforward. The acquisition of wealth, lands, titles...the things most people go to war for, yes?”

“Usually.”

“Then it misses the point.”

“Which is?”

“Death.”

“Isn’t death the consequence of war?” Queen interrupted and Faith shrugged. 

“Is it death of the body?” Her brown eyes locked with Oliver’s as she replied emotionlessly. “Or is it the death of ones soul?” 

“You sound as if you’ve seen war.” Tommy asked in concern. 

“War surrounds us everyday, Tommy. I grew up in an orphanage, then on the streets for a time. Battles are fought everyday in life. People think war is something that only happens when two large opposing forces engage in a fight over something that most people care very little for. Most ordinary people just want a roof over their heads, food on the table, to be able to sleep safely at night and to raise their families without fear. The Narrows in Gotham was a battle zone for years until recently. But now, with Wayne Enterprises at the helm...people are finding hope and Gotham is seeing a rebirth that it hasn’t had in over 100 years.”

“You sound like an idealist.” Malcolm sat back with a grin. 

“I’m a realist, Mr. Merlyn. I’m the most real person you’re ever gonna meet.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I’m not afraid to call people out on their bullshit.”

Oliver smirked, while Tommy’s eyes widened. Bruce just chuckled but Merlyn snorted out a laugh. 

“Are you referring to anyone in particular?”

Faith waved her hand blithely and said, “I don’t grade on a curve.”

Merlyn shook his head and gave Wayne an appreciative grin. “You’re a lucky man Wayne. Wherever did you find this one?”

Bruce’s smile was mischievous, but Faith beat him to the punch. “1-800-Slayer.”

Merlyn and Oliver stiffened while Tommy just seemed confused. Bruce’s grin however, got wider as Faith leant forward and eyed Merlyn like he was prey. 

“Please give our regards to your employer, Mr. Merlyn and tell him from Bruce and I? That we look forward to hearing from him soon.”

Merlyn’s eyes darkened as he said, “You don’t believe in playing defense do you?”

“Why would I?” Faith said with a shrug. “I’m the most powerful player in this little game.”

“You might be wrong about that?”

“I’m not.” Faith’s expression darkened. “If Ra’s thinks he’s going to win this war, he’s wrong and if you try and help him Mr. Merlyn...I’ll destroy you too.”

Bruce stood and helped his wife to her feet, her smile now sweet and light. “Thank you for the conversation and enjoy the rest of your evening gentlemen.”

Neither Bruce nor Faith waited for a reply as they left three very stunned people watching them as they left to go have dinner. 

When they were seated at their table, Bruce shook his head at his wife and said affectionately, “Did you have to bait the man?”

“He’s an arrogant idiot.”

“Do you think he’ll make the smart choice?”

Faith thought about it for a moment and said simply, “I’d give it a 50/50. Confronting him in front of his son was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up. If he holds any affection for his children, he will join us.”

“Not nice of you to use the man’s family against him.”

“I’m not a nice person.”

“You’re nice to me.”

Faith licked her lips and watched her husband adjust himself discreetly as his hazel eyes darkened lustfully. 

“I will be later.”

“Should we worry about security tonight?”

“Normally I’d say yes, but Merlyn was on an exploratory mission tonight. He wasn’t expecting to be confronted at all. When we get back to Gotham however, all bets will be off but we will be on our home turf.”

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much beautiful.”

Faith giggled lightly, and nodded. The rest of their meal was enjoyed and when they got back to their room they made love all night long. 

When the morning came, Mr. Rue met them at the airport and the trip back to Gotham was uneventful and Bruce had to admit, his wife was a brilliant strategist. 

It had only taken a week for Ra’s to make his move...

**Author's Note:**

> As always.....reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
